Amor inesperado
by Pinku19
Summary: (AU)Mikan Sakura es una adolescente que vive en Tokio junto a su mejor amiga Hotaru Imai. Natsume Hyuuga también es un adolescente que vive en un pueblecito situado a las afueras de Tokio junto a su amigo Ruka Nogi.Por un problema familiar se tienen que mudar al centro¿Que pasará entre estos adolescentes?Su camino se encontrará accidentalmente o será el destino? Pasen y lean porfa!
1. Prólogo

Hi! Este es mi primer fanfic ,espero que os guste (n.n)

Disclaimer : Los personajes no me pertenecen ,sólo les doy vidilla en la historia ,les corresponde a su creadora Tachibana Higuchi

**Prólogo**

Mikan Sakura es una adolescente de 15 años ,ojos color avellana ,con un cabello marrón claro ondulado que le llega hasta la cintura .Su personalidad podría definirse con cuatro palabras:_ Alegre, optimista, bondadosa y despistada. _Asiste al instituto Alice en Tokio, cursando tercero de la ESO , no era muy habilidosa con las materias pero se esforzaba mucho ,también gracias a _"algunas ayudas"_ de Hotaru ,que le apoyaba .

A su edad ella nunca ha tenido a ese _"amigo especial"_ ,y eso si que era extraño ya que era demasiado hermosa ,tanto interiormente como exteriormente. Pero no, ella nunca se fijó en ningún chico de esa manera y eso que ya se le habían declarado varios.

Ella esperaba a su _**príncipe azul**__…_

Hotaru Imai es la mejor amiga de Mikan ,una chica que parece fría ya que no deja ver sus sentimientos a la gente, pero que tiene un corazón muy hermoso. También tiene 15 años, con el pelo corto negro y ojos violetas .Es muy bonita interior y exteriormente. En definitiva una persona _misteriosa, bonita y buena ._

Ella nunca ha tenido tampoco novio ,ya que por su fachada fría ningún chico se le acercaba con esas intenciones ,casi con ninguna otra porque con la única persona con la que se juntaba era con Mikan ,a no ser que fuera para su "trabajo" . Va a la misma clase que su amiga y es la más inteligente del aula . En ocasiones ayuda a Mikan cuando ve que puede suspender algo importante ,aunque claro, eso no significa que lo vaya a hacer gratis ; o bien le pagaba o simplemente le decía que le dejara sacarle fotos para venderlas entre la población masculina y obtener beneficios ($.$)

Ruka Nogi es un chico tímido ,bueno, y, sinceramente, muy lindo . Es rubio con los ojos azules grisáceos y un cuerpo bien formado, a pesar de la edad. Es el mejor amigo de Natsume Hyuuga desde la infancia y le tiene una gran estima . Nunca ha tenido novia ya que siempre tenía a un montón de chicas detrás suyo y no se acercaban por cómo era ,sino por su aspecto y popularidad. Le encanta los animales y es muy tierno con ellos ,tiene un conejo como mascota al que llama _"Pyomy" _,el cual le regalaron sus padres por su cumpleaños número 16, que fue hace un mes .Es bastante aplicado en la escuela, le puede costar un poco más alguna asignatura pero Natsume siempre le ayuda. Lo que mejor se le da es la educación física y eso que no le apasiona mucho. Cursa tercero de la ESO en un instituto de un pueblecito.

Natsume Hyuuga es un adolescente muy apuesto ,y a pesar de que tiene también como Ruka 16 años(hace tres meses cumplidos), muchas mujeres más mayores que él se le han declarado, aunque claro está, fueron rechazadas. Nunca ha tenido novia ya que como le pasaba a su amigo ,solo lo "querían" por su aspecto físico y popularidad. Como ya he dicho antes ,es muy guapo, aunque tiene un carácter un poco frío ya que no confía en nadie salvo en su familia y su mejor amigo .A menudo puede parecer muy borde, pero cuando se le conoce bien ,te puedes dar cuenta de que es un chico muy amable y bueno, que siempre se preocupa por los que quiere y da todo por protegerlos . Tiene los ojos rojos intensos, el pelo color azabache despeinado y rebelde; y muy buen cuerpo . Es bastante inteligente y va muy bien en todas las materias ,pero sobretodo en la de educación física ya que le encanta y es en la única que se esfuerza de verdad. Cursa tercero de la ESO en el mismo pueblo que Ruka.

**ARIGATO LECTORES/AS POR VER MI FANFIC**

**Espero que los haya agradado ,de verdad jejejejeje (n.n)**

**Ya que es el primer fic no sé si lo habré hecho muy bien ,asi que porfa dejen sus review y opiniones ;así como si también tienen alguna cosa en mente pensada que les agradara tener en el próximo capítulo, sólo díganme y yo intentaré ponerla lo mejor que pueda **** espero que les haya agradado mi prólogo y que les guste mi fanfic**

…**Bueno hasta el próximo capítulo…**

**Se despide Pinku19, nos leemos ;-p**

**¡JA NE!**


	2. El día en que todo comenzó

**Hi! Buenas a todos/as ,este es el primer capítulo que subo de **_**"Amor inesperado"**_** .Espero que les guste ,sin más demora les dejo leer… :-D**

Disclaimer : Los personajes no me pertenecen ,le corresponde a su creadora Tachibana Higuchi . "Texto entre comillas y en negrita"-Explicación de la autora.

**Capítulo 1**

"_**El día en que todo comenzó"**_

Era una mañana fría ,ya que se estaba acercando el invierno .En una habitación se podía respirar un ambiente cálido ;allí había una chica durmiendo y con una sonrisa en su cara ,parecía que le gustaba el sueño que estaba teniendo…

**SUEÑO**

_Había una niña de 5 años ,con el pelo color marrón claro y ojos color avellana ;junto a ella estaba un niño de 6 años ,con el pelo color azabache y ojos color rojo intenso .Estos dos estaban jugando animadamente en un parque ,cuando de pronto se oyó una voz que los llamaba:_

_-¡Mikan ,Natsume!-Gritó una mujer con el pelo marrón claro corto hasta los hombros y ojos color avellana._

_-¡Mamáááá!-Chilló la niña al ver a su madre._

_-Yuka ,al fin llegas-Dijo una mujer con el pelo negro largo un poco más abajo de los hombros-Pensaba que te habías dormido en la tienda-dijo sonriendo._

_-Kaoru ,tú siempre tan graciosa-Dijo Yuka con una sonrisa-Por cierto Mikan ,¿te lo has pasado bien?_

_-Sí mamá ,he estado jugando con Natsume todo el tiempo-Dijo la niña feliz-Me lo he pasado muy bien-Comentó con una gran sonrisa que le hacía verse adorable hacia su amigo._

_-Desviando la mirada-S-sí ,claro…-Dijo Natsume nervioso y sonrojado ,ya que la sonrisa de Mikan le hizo esto._

_-Ayy qué mono es mi niño-Dijo Kaoru cogiendo los mofletes de Natsume y estirándolos-Que ya le gusta una niñitaaa-dijo canturreando y mirándolo con una sonrisa._

_-¿A Natsume le gusta una niña?-preguntó Mikan tristemente._

_-N-no Mikan ,no me g-gusta ninguna niña-dijo Natsume súper nervioso por lo que dijo su amiga-Bueno ,en verdad sí ,tú…-dijo en un susurro inaudible ,aunque lo lograron escuchar las más mayores._

_-¿¡En serio!?-preguntó la niña tan feliz de la vida-Menos mal ,pensé que te gustaba una niña y me puse triste…-dijo sin pensar ,al momento se tapó la boca con una mano y enrojeció como un tomate al descubrir lo que había dicho._

_-Mikan…-susurro Natsume un poco feliz._

_-Uyyy ,para mí que cuando sean mayores ,habrá romance…-Susurró Kaoru a Yuka con una gran sonrisa._

_-Yo también lo creo ,aunque eso solamente lo decidirá el destino-Le contestó a su amiga sonriendo-¡Bueno chicos! ,como se ha hecho la hora de merendar ,¿qué les parece si les invito a un helado?_

_-¡Síííí!-exclamaron los dos niños._

_-Entonces…vamos-Dijeron las dos mujeres._

_Al ir a la tienda a por helados ,los dos niños se cogieron de la mano enrojecidos del todo .Las madres al darse cuenta ,solo pudieron sonreír y ver lo que les depararía el futuro a los dos…._

**FIN DEL SUEÑO**

Después de eso ,Mikan se levantó con una gran sonrisa ,se cepilló el pelo ,se puso una falda negra que le llegaban hasta la mitad del muslo ,una polera blanca con tonos rosas pálidos ,una gorra rosa y unas botas blancas. Bajó a la cocina y ayudó a su madre a preparar el desayuno ,se lo tomó y cuando se iba a ir le preguntó a su madre del sueño que había tenido…

-Mamá ,antes de mudarnos al centro ,¿dónde vivíamos?-Preguntó Mikan.

-Antes vivíamos en un pueblecito a las afueras de Tokio ,el pueblo se llama Aoto-Contestó con un poco de nostalgia.

"**Mikan se tuvo que mudar al centro de Tokio y dejar su pueblo, porque a su padre lo cambiaron a una empresa de allí y era mejor si vivía cerca"**

-Umm…-Razonó un momento lo que iba a decir-Y dime mamá, ¿yo tenía a alguien d-d-digamos e-especial?-Preguntó con un sonrojo y nerviosismos evidente.

-Bueno ,había un niño que siempre estaba a tu lado ,ya que su mamá y yo éramos muy amigas; y aún lo seguimos siendo aunque sea por cartas-dijo lo último con un poco de decepción.

-¿Y cómo que llamaba ese…?-Pero no pudo acabar la pregunta ya que sonó el timbre y se tuvo que ir-Ouch! Justo cuando conversábamos-Dijo un pelín molesta-Bueno mamá ,luego seguimos hablado ,que me espera Hotaru-Dijo feliz y dándole un beso en la mejilla a su madre de despedida..

-Muy bien hija ,ten cuidado y pásatelo bien-dijo sonriendo.

-Síí! Aunque no sé como me lo pasaré bien si voy al instituto…pufff-suspiró.

Mikan abrió la puerta y vio a Hotaru ,de pronto saltó a abrazarla y su amiga extendió sus brazos; pero al momento en que iba a cogerla le tiro un BAKA-GUM en la cara

-Ittai!-se quejó Mikan-Joo… Hotaru que mala-dijo poniendo cara de cachorrito.

-Baaaka ,ya sabes que no me gusta que los tontos me abracen-dijo un poco feliz ,ya que esto se había hecho rutina.

-HI HI!-Gritó Mikan olvidando el golpe.

-Bueno ,vamos a ir ya que sino llegaremos tarde y hoy es el primer día-dijo Hotaru.

Y se pusieron a caminar hablando animadamente, hasta que llegaron al instituto y se fueron al salón de actos para la reunión explicativa que siempre hacían .Antes de pasar(como llegaron unos minutos antes), Mikan vio a sus amigas y fue junto con Hotaru.

-¡Anna ,Nonoko!-Gritó la castaña, Hotaru solamente les saludo con un simple "hola"; aunque estaba muy feliz de verlas otra vez.

-¡Mikan, Hotaru!-Gritaron las dos a la vez.

"**Anna tenía el pelo y los ojos de color rosa ,era muy amable y gentil ,aunque era bastante torpe"**

"**Nonoko tenía el pelo azul oscuro y los ojos del mismo color, era también muy amable y bastante aplicada"**

Las cuatro se fundieron en un abrazo incentivado por Mikan ,demostrándose el gran afecto que se tenían. Sus compañeros de clase presenciaban la escena con unos ojos tiernos, ya que después de la llegada de Mikan al instituto todo se volvió así; todos los días eran insuperables, cargado de actos de amistad.

-Mikan , ¿es que acaso no hay abrazo para mí?-Dijo con un puchero un chico de pelo azul y ojos igual con una estrella en la mejilla.

-¡Tsubasa!-Gritó Mikan antes de lanzarse a abrazarlo; le tenía mucha estima ya que él fue el primer amigo que tuvo aparte de su amiga Hotaru.

-Mikan te eché de menos…-Dijo correspondiendo al abrazo de su amiga.

Después de abrazos, saludos y chismorreos de cómo se había pasado el verano ,entraron a la sala de actos para la explicación del director.

Pasaron dos horas y al finalizar todos se fueron del centro, ya que ese día solo iban para comunicarles en qué clase les tocaba ,los horarios que tenían y demás…

En la salida estaban todos los amigos reunidos, decidiendo a qué hora quedaban para dar una vuelta, ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no salían…

-Lo siento pero yo no puedo ir-dijo Tsubasa-Es que he quedado con M-Misaki-dijo con un notorio sonrojo.

-Ui ui ui Tsubasa,¿que ya te has echado novia pillín?-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa todo el grupo.

Tsubasa solo atinó a ponerse más nerviosa y rojo, contestó con un simple-S-sí…-Después de ahí se podían ver abrazos, felicitaciones y comentarios incómodos hacia la pareja.

-Tsubasa,¿quién es Misaki?-Preguntó Mikan, ya que nunca había oído hablar de ella.

-B-bueno, es una chica que conocí en las vacaciones de verano, desde ahí comenzamos a quedar como amigos y después me declaré a finales y ahora mismo, llevamos dos semanas saliendo-dijo feliz-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-Dijo el oji-azul.

-Es que nunca he escuchado de ella ,¿acaso no va a nuestro instituto?-Preguntó Mikan, todos estuvieron atentos a las respuesta del chico cuando de pronto…

-¡TSUBASA!-Gritó una chica muy bonita de pelo rosa y ojos del mismo color, saltando para abrazar al chico.

-¡MISAKI!-Chilló Tsubasa ,no se esperaba que su chica estuviera ahí-¿Cariño que haces aquí?-Preguntó.

-Mira ,mira, si ya incluso le dice cariño-susurró Anna a Nonoko, Mikan y Hotaru. Estas solo atinaron a sonreír, claro Hotaru a su manera.

-Esque me he inscrito aquí, en tu instituto-dijo felizmente Misaki-Quería que fuera una sorpresa y por eso no te lo dije.

-¿En serio? ¡Qué bien!-Comentó sinceramente Tsubasa-Pero…¿Por qué no estabas en la reunión?

-Bueno, eso es porque a los alumnos nuevos no se nos avisó de eso, solo nos dijeron que viniéramos a esta hora para que nos dieran los horarios y demás…-Comentó pensativa Misaki-Supongo que será para que cuando empecemos las clases, se sorprendan-Respondió sonriendo.

-Tal vez…-contestó Tsubasa sonriendo, de pronto le dio un beso fugaz que consiguió que todos gritaran un "Ahhh! Que monos!", o mas bien las chicas y que por su parte la pareja estuviera un tantito sonrojada.

Luego de eso, Tsubasa le presentó a todos sus amigos y amigas, aunque a una castaña no le había quedado claro una cosa…

-Misaki-chan tú dijistes que a los nuevos alumnos se les había dicho que vinieran a esta hora, ¿cierto?-Preguntó Mikan.

-Sí Mikan-chan, eso es lo que nos dijeron-contestó un poco confundida Misaki por la pregunta.

-¿Eso quiere decir que hay más alumnos nuevos aparte de ti?-Interrogó Mikan.

-Bueno la verdad es que al ir al salón de actos para que nos dieran el horario, había dos chicos bastante lindos allí-dijo Misaki-A mí me tocó en el grupo "b" y a ellos en el "a".

-¿Cómo que lindos Misaki?-Dijo un poco molesto Tsubasa.

-Ay Tsubasa no te pongas así, tontito que tú eres mucho más lindo-Contestó Misaki sonriendo.

-Entonces ellos dos vendrán a nuestra clase no?-Cuestionó Nonoko.

-Sí, espero que nos llevemos bien-Contesta Mikan feliz de la vida y sonriendo.

-¿Serán guapos?-preguntó una chica-¿Tendrán novia?-dijo otra.

Lo que no sabían es que detrás de la pared estaban los dos chicos nuevos escuchando todo lo que decían.

-Natsume, parece que aquí también va a pasar lo mismo-Comentó un poco preocupado su amigo Ruka.

-Tch-contestó de mala gana Natsume-¿Es que no hay ninguna chica normal?-Preguntó molesto el de pelo azabache.

Por otro lado las chicas estaban comentando y preguntando cómo serían ellos dos pero de pronto un comentario las dejó un poco shockeadas…

-Pero, ¿por qué necesitan saber si tienen novia o si serán guapos? Yo creo que lo único que necesitamos es que sean buenos y ser amigos ;en serio chicas no me gusta la actitud que tienen-Comentó Mikan un poco molesta ;Es que, ¿Porqué siempre tenían que reaccionar así? Las demás personas reaccionarían pensando cualquier cosa de ellas, ya que sin haber conocido a los chicos pensaban si se podían hacer novias de ellos. Lo únicos que quería Mikan era proteger a sus amigas de las personas que podían pensar esas cosas..

-Yo la apoyo-dijo Hotaru, ella sabía a qué se refería su amiga y ella pensaba lo mismo-No puedo creer que siempre estén pensando en lo mismo-comentó con su actitud de siempre.

Las demás chicas se quedaron calladas, ya que sabían que ellas tenían razó su parte los demás chicos del grupo se habían ido hace rato, junto cuando se iban Misaki y Tsubasa.

Al otro lado de la pared, seguían los dos chicos estupefactos, de verdad sí que habían chicas normales, aunque no podían creer en ellas todavía.

-Natsume, creo que al final podremos tener amigas de verdad-comentó el rubio de ojos azul-grisáceos contento.

-Puede ser Ruka pero no sabemos si lo dijeron sinceramente-contestó el oji-rojo pensativo.

Al día siguiente Mikan se levantó de la cama, se peinó y se vistió. Llevaba una falda color arena suave que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo, una polera rosa pálido y unas botas altas de mismo color que la polera. Se puso una bufanda de color arena y bajó las escaleras. Realmente estaba hermosa y no es que ella sea pija ni nada por el estilo, pero le gustaban esas ropas y le quedaban bien, no estaba mal ponérselas, ¿cierto? Se dejó el pelo suelto ondulado, que le llegaba hasta la cintura; ahora sí que estaba preciosa .Vio a su madre desayunando, así que se sentó y recordó que hoy Hotaru no vendría a por ella porque tenía que ir a "nosequé" sitio y se adelantaría

-Mamá, ¿podemos seguir hablando de lo de ayer, porfaa?-Suplicó Mikan con una mirada de cachorrito mojado.

-Está bien cariño-contestó su madre-¿Qué quieres saber?

-¿Cómo se llamaba el chico que era mi mejor amigo?-preguntó Mikan-Aquel que me dijiste que no se separaba de mí-dijo lo último con un tono rosado en las mejillas.

-Ahh ese chico se llama Natsume, era muy lindo, su madre me mandó una foto de él por carta ,¿quieres verlo?-Cuestionó Yuka.

-Sí porfa!-Exclamó Mikan-Mamá, ¿yo sentía algo por ese chico?-preguntó un poco nerviosa y sonrojada.

-Sí , los dos se querían mucho y no solo como amigos, pero cuando tenías siete años y él ocho, pasó lo del trabajo de tu padre y nos mudamos…-comentó lo último muy triste.

-¡¿E-en serio?!-Exclamó Mikan-Es decir, ¿yo le amaba?-preguntó como un tomate.

-Sí, y era un amor correspondido, te lo aseguro-Dijo sonriendo-Además en la última carta que mandé le envié una foto tuya-comentó feliz.

-¡QUE! ¿¡QUÉ!?-Gritó Mikan, eso ella no lo sabía y estaba muy nerviosa y sonrojada-¿Qué foto le mandaste?-Dijo un pelín más calmada.

-La de cuando fuimos tu padre, tú y yo a la playa; esa vez en la que estabas al lado de unas figuras hechas de arena, es que salías tan bien…-dijo Yuka.

-Y-y-y-y-yo te mato…..-susurró Mikan SÚPER NERVIOSA-Mamá en esa foto estaba en bikini ,¿por qué no le mandaste otra?

-Porque creo que a él le gustará más esa foto-comentó divertida-Además él primero te envió una foto en la que también está en la playa, ahora mismo, él tiene 16 años, uno más que tú.

-Bueno, ya no se puede hacer nada así que…-Comentó rendida Mikan-Enséñame su foto porfa mamá-dijo un poco avergonzada.

-Claro hija, ahora mismo-Dijo yendo a por la carta que le envió su amiga-Por cierto ,trae un collar con una piedra roja que Natsume te hizo; ¿qué mono verdad?

-Mikan se puso roja y desvió la mirada-S-sí es muy mono-comentó con una sonrisa-Mamá, ¿cuándo te envió esa carta?

-Ayer, además hay algo extraño en ella-comentó pensativa.

-¿Por qué?-Cuestionó Mikan.

-Porque pone que me tiene una sorpresa pero no sé cuál es, así que…-dijo Yuka-Bueno toma, ésta es la foto de Natsume y éste su collar, si quieres póntelo; ahora eso sí tendremos que enviarle un regalo por esto-comentó feliz.

Mikan se puso el collar, en verdad no recordaba a ese tal Natsume, pero sintió algo dentro que hizo que se lo pusiera. Cuando su madre le entregó la foto pudo ver a Natsume-WUAH!- exclamó Mikan; y es que no era para menos, se podían apreciar los abdominales o cómo ella les llamaba la "_tableta de chocolate"_. Un notorio sonrojo apareció por tales pensamiento, cuando se fijó en su rostro se maravilló ;es que era guapísimo, además esos ojos le encantaban. De pronto algo en su mente hizo "_CLICK"_.

-Ay mamá que voy a llegar tarde-dijo cogiendo su mochila y guardando la foto en su carpeta.

-Con que te la vas a guardar eeehhh…-dijo divertida Yuka, esto solo hizo que Mikan se pusiera roja y tartamudeara.

-B-b-b-bueno, pues claro, no quiero que se pierda; después de todo este es el chico del que me enamoré-dijo sonriendo-Mamá me voy!-dijo saliendo de la casa.

-Ay Mikan, Mikan ,Mikan….No sabes cuánto amaste a ese niño-comentó tristemente Yuka.

Mientras que Mikan iba corriendo hacia el instituto, ya que si no llegaría tarde y la dejarían afuera.

Iba tan ensimismada pensando en lo que estaba hablando con su madre hace un momento que no se dio cuenta de que dos chicos cruzaron la esquina, así que ella se estampó con un chico rubio.

Habían quedado en una postura un tanto incómoda y los sonrojos de los adolescente no tardaron.

-P-p-perdón-dijo que chico muy apenado.

-N-no lo siento yo, es que no me fijé por donde iba-comentó con una sonrisa Mikan.

-Ah, c-c-claro-dijo el chico, ya que al ver esa sonrisa se puso nervioso .Se levantó y extendió su mano a la chica.

-En serio lo siento-dijo bajando la mirada, para después volverla a subir con una sonrisa-Me llamo Ruka Nogi ,encantado de conocerte…em…

-Mikan ,Mikan Sakura-extendió su mano hacia el chico rubio y para qué mentir muy lindo.

-¿Mikan?-Preguntó el otro chico de mirada roja-¿Mikan Sakura? ¿De verdad?-preguntó como ido.

-¿Eh?-Dijo Mikan, entonces miró al acompañante de Ruka y…-¡¿Natsume!?-Gritó como loca.

-¿Eh?¿Ustedes ya se conocen?-preguntó Ruka.

-B-b-bueno…-comentó Mikan-D-d-digamos que sí, yo le conozco gracias a mi madre y una foto porque en verdad no lo recordaba muy bien-dijo despreocupada de lo que decía.

-¿Qué no me recordabas?-preguntó dolido Natsume-Umph, siempre igual de baakaa Mikan-dijo sonriendo.

-Oi Natsume no te pases-dijo muy indignada-Además que haces aquí?-Preguntó.

-¿No te lo ha dicho tu madre?-Preguntó Natsume, al ver la cara de confusión de Mikan respondió-Me mudo aquí, le dijimos a tu madre que tendríamos sorpresas y ésta es una de ellas-dijo sonriente.

-Ahhh…-comentó Mikan, pero después…-¿¡QUÉÉÉÉ?!-Gritó como loca.

-No chilles tanto bakaa-dijo Natsume-Tan gritona como siempre-Dijo sonriendo-Por cierto lunares, no llegarás tarde al instituto?-comentó intentando no reírse de las caras que hacía Mikan.

-AY! Es cierto voy llegar tarde-dijo para coger su mochila que momentos antes había caído-Ustedes a que instituto van?-Preguntó.

-Ésta es otra de las sorpresas lunares, vamos a tu instituto-dijo muy feliz.

-¡Qué bien!-comentó Mikan, para después…-¿Lunares?-dijo muy confundida.

-Bueno es que cuando te caíste revelaste las pantys-dijo muy normal.

5…4…3…2…1… EXPLOSIÓN!

-¡ZORRO PERVERTIDO! ¿¡CÓMO TE ATREVISTE A MIRAR MIS PANTYS!?-Gritó molesta y completamente roja Mikan.

-Yo no las vi, y eso de zorro pervertido te lo podrías callar-dijo muy molesto Natsume, a él que le agradaba de ver otra vez a su Mikan; porque claro, él todavía estaba enamorado de ella, y si Mikan no lo estaba, él haría todo lo posible porque así fuera.

-Bueno Mikan ,no te alteres, vayamos al instituto antes de que cierren-comentó Ruka que hasta ahora se había mantenido al margen; intentando tranquilizarla.

-Ay , bueno ya da igual, pero para la próxima ya verás Natsume-dijo con el puño derecho levantado-Gracias Ruka-dijo sonriéndole, mostrando esas tan características sonrisas y haciendo sonrojar al chico.

-N-n-no es nada Mikan-dijo muy nervioso.

-Bueno , vayámonos ya-comentó un poco molesto Natsume, el ver a Mikan mostrando esa sonrisa a otro chico le molestó, pero bueno tampoco lo podía tener muy en cuenta, ya que por ahora sólo eran amigos ;uff como odiaba esa palabra….

Después de esto llegaron al instituto y cuando abrieron la puerta para entrar a su aula, ya que les tocaba juntos, todas la chicas gritaron con corazones en los ojos y ellos se presentaron a la clase…

-Hola, me llamo Ruka Nogi, encantado de conocerles, espero llevarme bien con ustedes-dijo Ruka, cuando levantó la mirada se fijó en una chica de ojos violetas que le llamó la atención, pero inmediatamente desvió la mirada un poco sonrojado .¿Por qué le pasaba esto con una extraña? Vale que fuera bonita y ….¿¡PERO EN QUÉ PIENSAS RUKA?! Se cacheteó mentalmente y atendió a la presentación de su amigo.

-Me llamo Natsume Hyuuga-dijo cortantemente, no le apetecía decir nada más, ¿para qué? Si él sólo quería ser amable con sus amigos, familia y la chica que ama, en definitiva quería ser amale solo con sus seres queridos…

-Bueno-comentó el profesor, llamando la atención de todos, quitando las miradas de corazones de las chicas y las de odio de los chicos-Ruka póngase al lado de la señorita Imai, Natsume póngase al lado de la señorita…-pero no pudo acabar ya que Natsume se fue a sentar al lado de Mikan-Bueno, supongo que está bien…

Y así quedaron sentados, por la mitad del aula en la tercera fila. Empezando de izquierda a derecha:

**Natsume-Mikan-Hotaru-Ruka**

**¡FIN!**

**ARIGATO LECTORES/AS**

**Espero que les haya gustado mi fic, intentaré subir el siguiente capítulo lo más pronto posible, porfa dejen sus review y opiniones.**

**Si tienen alguna petición o idea para el próximo capi, díganme que lo pondré lo mejor que pueda.**

**De nuevo muchas gracias por leer mi fanfic, espero que les guste, besos a todos…**

…**Se despide Pinku19…**

**¡JA NE!**


	3. Confusiones y malentedidos

**Hiii! Hoy vengo con otro capítulo de "Amor inesperado", espero que os guste; sin más que decir os dejo leer… :-D**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de su creadora Tachibana Higuchi**

**(Texto en negrita y entre paréntesis)-**Comentarios de la autora.

*Texto entre asteriscos*-pensamientos de los personajes

**Capítulo 2**

"_**Confusiones y malentendidos"**_

Después de la primera parte del día,(ya que tenían 3 horas por la mañana de clase; más tarde el receso y por último 4 horas de clases. Acababan el instituto más o menos a las 15:30)los alumnos se notaban un poco cansados, ya que las primeras horas de clase habían sido muy agotadoras; además, ya hacía tiempo de que no estudiaban ni nada….

En una parte de las gradas, había un grupo de adolescentes, de los cuales se podían distinguir a una joven bonita que saltaba hacia su amiga, y ésta cuando iba a cogerla ,le tiró un….¡¿BAKA-GUM?!

-Ittai…-susurró adolorida la joven-Hotaru~ que mala eres Hotaru~-decíala castaña con un pucherito y los ojos llorosos haciéndose verse tierna.**(¿Qué no aprendes Mikan?)**

-Baakaa, ya te dije que o me gusta que una tonta me abrace-respondió la oji-violeta con una media sonrisa.

-¡Wuaaaaaa!-decía "_llorando" _–Ruka-_pyon _,Hotaru es tan mala, ¡wuaaaaa!-Dijo abrazándolo.

Aunque hayan pasado unas cuantas horas desde que se conocieron, Mikan le había cogido gran afecto y confianza al rubio, hasta el punto de abrazarlo de la nada. Claro está, ella no lo hacía con ninguna mala intención; además de que no era como las chicas que hicieron el club de fans de Ruka y Natsume ,para Mikan ,ellos eran sus amigos**(Pero creo que te inclinas más hacia cierta personita de ojos rojos, ¿cierto Mikan? *-* ).**

Era cierto que Mikan amaba a Natsume cuando eran pequeños, aunque ella NUNCA haya tenido novio formalmente, además de que creía que nunca se había interesado por ningún chico, pero eso cambió cuando su madre le contó todo; y aunque no se acordaba mucho de Natsume, cuando estaba cerca de él sentía que quería algo más que la palabra _"amigo"_. Es por eso que prefería estar un poco más cerca de Ruka, ya que con él no se ponía nerviosa. Mikan no tenía muy claro sus sentimientos acerca de Natsume; ya que hacía horas que lo había conocido ,y aunque le dijeran que ya se amaban, Mikan no estaba segura del todo. Se daría tiempo de conocer a Natsume y así sabría si le amaba nuevamente.**(Bueno, volviendo al abrazo O.O)**

-M-Mikan-decía rojo de la vergüenza y tartamudo-No te preocupes, ella en verdad te quiere aunque no lo demuestre mucho-dijo más calmado y con una sonrisa hacia Hotaru; ésta inmediatamente desvió la mirada sonrojada-Por cierto,¿Por qué Ruka-_pyon_?-preguntó confundido acariciando el pelo de su amiga.

-¡Sííí ,somos las mejores amigas!-Gritó feliz Mikan-¿Ne, Hotaru?-interrogó con una sonrisa.

-Hn-hizo Hotaru. Ella quería mucho a Mikan,y sí que eran las mejores amigas, pero no le gustaba para nada esa escena que veía y lo peor es que no sabía por qué… *¿Estaré enferma? Sí probablemente sea eso, me debe de haber sentado mal la comida o algo….***(Ayyyyy Hotaru que lenta, luego le dices a Mikan baka :3 )**

-¡Wiiiii!-Exclamó alegremente Mikan-Gracias Ruka-pyon –dijo separándose del rubio con una sonrisa, éste se sonrojó un poco-Y a lo de tu pregunta de antes….Te llamo Ruka-pyon porque te pareces a un conejito; es que eres muy lindo-dijo de lo más normal con una de esas características sonrisas, enrojeciendo si podía aún más al pobre muchcacho-¿Puedo llamarte así?-preguntó con la mirada del gato con botas**(Kawaiiiii! Mikan no hagas chantaje emocional con esa carita NwN )**

-S-sí ,c-claro; no importa-Dijo Ruka desviando la mirada rojo como un tomate**(En serio Ruka, ¿cuántas veces te vas a sonrojar :-D jejeje)**

-Menos mal-contestó Mikan-Es que me gusta mucho ese nombre-dijo sonriendo.

A un azabache no le gustaba para nada ese acercamiento que tenía Mikan con su amigo. Bien, él sabía que Ruka era bastante atractivo, pero también sabía que la castaña no era de esas chicas; y lo malo es que él no se podía quejar, ya que todavía no era nada de la chica. No entendía…¿Por qué Mikan no lo abrazaba a él en vez de a Ruka? Le conocía de antes, incluso podría asegurar que a ella le gustaba. De verdad, no entendía muy bien porque se molestaba, pero no podía hacer nada, al menos por el momento.

Mientras Natsume observaba a sus amigos con el ceño fruncido, Hotaru se le acercó y le susurró-¿Te molesta, verdad?-él inmediatamente se puso colorado y lanzó un pequeño grito, pero que se escuchó e hizo que sus amigos se giraran.

-¿Q-qué d-dices?-preguntó rojo desviando la mirada.

A Mikan no le gusto para nada que se sonrojara, *pero…¿qué le pasa? ¿No se suponía que era de actitud fría?¿Por qué se sonroja con Hotaru? Es más…¡¿Por qué estoy enfadada?!* Miraba con recelo a sus dos amigos ,éstos sin darse cuenta de la mirada que tenían su amiga castaña y el rubio…

Por que sí, Ruka también estaba mirándolos y no con buenos ojos ,no…*Dios…¿qué me pasa? Cuando veo a Hotaru con Natsume me molesta, no logro comprenderlo ,además…¡¿No se suponía que Natsume amaba a Mikan?! ¡¿Por qué se está sonrojando con Hotaru?! Y sobretodo…¿¡POR QUÉ ESTÁN TAN CERCA?!**(Ruka, hace un momento todo sonrojado y ahora me vas a romper los tímpanos… ¬.¬ )**

Y era cierto al hacerle la pregunta Hotaru a Natsume, se acercó demasiado a la cara de éste para que nadie la oyera, por tanto se quedaron a unos centímetros del rostro del otro…

-¿No me digas que se iban a besar y les hemos fastidiado el momento?-preguntó sorprendida Nonoko, ésta pregunta hizo que los dos involucrados se sonrojaran hasta morir y los otros dos tuvieran una mirada de muerte…

-Parece que sí, chicos no me quiero meter, pero pienso…¿No van muy rápido, digo ,se acaban de conocer y eso…?-Cuestionó Anna.

-Me he olvidado algo en la taquilla-dijo fríamente Mikan dándose la vuelta para marcharse.**(Wuaaa Mikan ese tonito haber dónde lo has aprendido… *.* )**

-Te acompaño-dijo de igual manera Ruka-Mejor dejamos intimidad-dijo muyyyy molesto.**(Wooo wooo, rebelión rebelión! Jajajaja)**

Mientras todos se quedaban con una cara de sorprendidos total por cómo habían hablado sus compañeros ,estaban los causantes de todo esto igualmente sorprendidos, pero confundidos a la vez…¿Qué les pasaba a Mikan y Ruka? Y de nuevo pensaron…¿Por qué se fueron juntos? Se preguntaron mentalmente molestos…

_**~~~~Mientras, con Mikan y Ruka~~~~**_

-Pero…¿En qué estarán pensando esos dos?-preguntó mosqueada Mikan-Lo siento Ruka-pyon, no estoy del mejor humor posi…-pero no pudo acabar ya que Ruka la acorraló contra las taquillas-R-Ruka-pyon…-dijo colorada y sorprendida.

-Mikan-susurró él-No me gusta que Natsume esté con Hotaru,¿tú sabes lo que me pasa?**(¿Qué ,ya creían otra cosa? :-D)**-preguntó molesto y confundido Ruka.

-Ruka-pyon…-dijo sorprendida Mikan-A mí me pasa lo mismo con Natsume…Es que…No sé…No lo entiendo…-dijo toda entristecida.

-Debemos averiguarlo Mikan…-susurró cerca de su oído, exacto, Ruka se había acercado a ella para que nadie se enterara.

Se fueron separando lentamente ,hasta ya darse por vencidos y dejar pasar tiempo y darse cuenta de lo que les estaba pasando. Lo que no sabían es que un invento con forma de mosca de Hotaru había captado una imagen; ya que ella siempre ponía sus inventos por ahí y si conseguía una foto buena pues mira…eso que ganaba.

_**~~~~Con Natsume y Hotaru~~~~**_

Ellos ya se habían separado totalmente y estaban como antes, sinceramente no les importaba lo que había pasado, ya que ellos no sentían nada el uno por el otro. Iban a entablar conversación cuando de pronto se oyó un pitido…

-Pip, pip, pip, pip…-Hotaru miro en su mochila y sacó su ordenador pequeño**(Exacto ,Hotaru tenía un pequeño ordenador dónde se enviaban las fotos que se sacaban de sus inventos en la mochila; sinceramente no me pregunten cómo, ya saben, Hotaru y sus inventos… :-D)**

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó curioso Natsume.

-Es una foto que ha sido captada por uno de mis inventos y me la ha enviado a mi portátil-dijo abriendo la carpeta para ver la fotos, pero no esperaba encontrarse con eso….-E-esto es…-susurró Hotaru mirando dolida y sorprendida la foto.

Natsume no pudiendo esperar más agarró el ordenador y vio con sus propios ojos lo que no quería que sucediera-M-Mikan y R-Ruka…-dijo dolido.

Todos los demás se acercaron y vieron una foto dónde salía Mikan acorralada entre las taquillas y Ruka, éste tenía una mirada profunda y ella estaba sonrojada.

-Mira, ya tenemos dos parejas-Soltó de pronto un chico-Sí ,qué bien-dijo una chica.

Hotaru estaba dolida, frustrada y muy pero que muy triste, ya sabía por qué le molestaba que Ruka estuviera con alguna chica en plan "cariñoso", se había enamorado de él a primera vista; eso sí que no se lo esperaba…

Natsume también estaba dolido y frustrado claro está, pero el sentimiento más grande que tenía era la furia. Exacto, Natsume estaba furioso, ¿Con Mikan? Lo dudo…¿Con Ruka? Puede ser…¿Con él mismo? Oh sí, de eso estaba seguro. Si no hubiera pasado lo del malentendido de antes entre él y Hotaru, Mikan no se hubiera ido a las taquillas, Ruka no la hubiera acompañado y por ende, nada de esto hubiera sucedido…

Sonó el timbre indicando que tenían que entrar a sus aulas ya, y eso mismo hicieron .Al llegar al salón todos estaban felicitando a Ruka y Mikan y sinceramente, ellos no tenían ni la menor idea de qué es lo que estaba pasando…

-¡Felicidades Mikan-chan!-Gritaron Nonoko y Anna a la vez.

-Chicas, me pueden explicar por qué todos me felicitan?-preguntó ya un poco molesta.

-Sí por favor, es que ya cansa-dijo suspirando Ruka.

-Bueno chicos, ¿qué se creían que lo podrían mantener en secreto? Jijijiji-dice Nonoko riendo. Ellos pensaron que estaban hablando de lo que habían dicho en el patio, sobre por qué se molestaban cuando las personas estaban cerca de Natsume y Hotaru. Inmediatamente se miraron y se sonrojaron. Esto lo pudieron notar TODOS.

-Tsk-dijeron al unísono Hotaru y Natsume.

-Ahhhh conque ya sabes a qué me refiero,¿ne?-cuestionó Anna.

-N-no sé de qué h-hablas…-dijo Mikan muy alterada y sonrojada.

Y-yo tampoco-dijo de igual manera Ruka.

-Vamos si todos hemos visto la foto del invento de Hotaru…-dijeron maliciosos todos(menos dos personitas, ya sabemos quiénes)

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Gritaron al unísono. Esto no podía ser cierto, sabía lo que les pasaba**(No piensan eso, pero creo que hubiera sido incluso mejor… **** )**

-Mirad, ya no lo escondáis más-dijeron Natsume y Hotaru molestos-Sabemos que sois novios…-dijeron tristemente.

-S-sí….-dijeron los dos a la vez-…-5…4…3…2…1…-Espera…¡¿QUÉ?!-Gritaron exaltados.

-Ya cállense, lo sabemos de sobra-Dice Natsume mirando mal a Ruka.

-Es cierto, ya les pillamos-dijo fríamente Hotaru.

-…..-…..-…..-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-rieron a carcajadas Mikan y Ruka.

-¿De qué se ríen?-pregunta Natsume molesto alzando un puño, Hotaru le imitaba.

-Natsume, amigo, nosotros sólo somos amigos, no nos queremos ni nada de eso-comentó Ruka sinceramente-No piensen eso.

-Entonces, ¿cómo explican la foto?-interrogó Hotaru.

-Bueno-habló esta vez Mikan-Nosotros estábamos hablando tranquilamente cuando Ruka se resbaló y nos quedamos así, pero en ningún momento lo hicimos adrede-dijo Mikan. Vale, sabía que había mentido, pero tampoco les iba a decir la verdad de que estaban hablando de ellos.

-Ahhh-dijeron Natsume y Hotaru aliviados. Ellos en verdad pensaban que estaba saliendo juntos…

-¡Silencio y entren al aula!-Gritó la profesora. Inmediatamente todos entraron e hicieron sus clases.

Después de sus clases, ya estaban todos un poco hartos; lo único que querían eran irse a sus casas o con sus amigos…

Ya casi no había alumnos ,solo se podía ver ,dónde estaban las taquillas ,a una chica de ojos color miel y a otra con los ojos violetas…

-Baka, date prisa, que hoy tengo que ir a comprar la comida-dijo un poco molesta Hotaru, ya estaba esperando 10 minutos a que acabara de ponerse los libros-Date prisa, Mikan, que luego no quieres irte sola a casa porque te da mie…-pero no pudo acabar su frase ya que vio una figura masculina un tanto conocida…

-Ruka, date prisa, quiero llegar ya a casa…-dijo cansado un azabache. El rubio no contestó, solamente miraba a la oji-violeta con ternura; hasta que un golpe en la cabeza lo atrajo a la tierra-¿A quién miras tanto baa~kaa~-dijo mientras dirigía su vista hacia allí, se quedó congelado unos momentos, no podía ser…Ruka…¡¿ESTABA MIRANDO A MIKAN?!**(Natsume ,calma ,calma; sólo mira a Hotaru, no te confundas porque estén juntas… *.* )**

Natsume fue con paso decidido hasta Mikan y le agarró del brazo sacándola casi arrastras afuera, no soportaba que le mirara su amigo, no por nada en especial; sólo que tenía miedo de pensar que Mikan se pudiera enamorar de Ruka. Él sabía que Ruka nunca haría daño a Mikan, pero NO, él era el único que podía estar con Mikan, era el único que podía protegerla y definitivamente no se la iba a entregar a nadie; porque para él, la chica era su más preciado tesoro de todo el mundo, porque para él, su amiga de la infancia era SUYA y de nadie más…

-¡Mikan, explícame porqué se estaban mirando!-dijo muy exaltado el chico.

-¡¿Qué?! Después de que me llevas arrastras afuera ,¿aún me pides explicaciones?-preguntó toda indignada-Además tampoco entiendo lo que quieres decir, yo no estaba haciendo nada-dijo ahora confusa la de mirada miel.

-¡¿Cómo ,ahora te haces la loca?! –preguntó con un tono cínico-¡Niégame que estabas mirando a Ruka, venga niégamelo!-Gritó todo enfurecido Natsume.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁS DICIENDO?!-gritó Mikan-Yo no lo estaba haciendo, él estaba mirando a Hotaru y ella a él…-dijo explicando, pero de pronto se sorprendió por un pensamiento que se le venía a la mente, y se sonrojó furiosamente por ello…*¿Será verdad? No ,no creo que…¿verdad? Pero y si… Se lo preguntaré, total no tengo nada que perder*-pensó toda decidida.

Mientras Natsume estaba muy apenado, es que había actuado muy repentinamente, pero… pero...AAHHHHH! No sabía que hacer, había actuado celosamente y ahora estaba avergonzado, sólo rezaba para que Mikan no se diera cuenta de que estaba…(pero la pregunta que más se temía a contestar salió de los labios de SU Mikan)

-N-Natsume ,¿e-es que acaso estás c-celoso?-preguntó roja como un tomate la castaña, ésta pregunta hizo que el azabache enrojeciera de pies a cabeza. Ella sintió una alegría en el pecho, no lo entendía muy bien, pero el enrojecimiento de Natsume daba de qué pensar, tal vez se hacía ilusiones demasiado pronto pero….*KYYYAAAAA! En serio no lo puedo creer, ¿de verdad estaba celoso? Jijijiji Me encanta cuando esta rojo se ve muy tierno…-pensó con una sonrisa- tal vez le pueda llegar a gust…*(pero no pudo acabar ya que sus ilusiones se rompieron cuando oyeron esas hirientes palabras…)

-N-no lo malentiendas, niña tonta, sólo quería decirte que tengo que acompañarte a tu casa porque mis padres les tienen una sorpresa a los tuyos…-dijo desviando la mirada nervioso-¿Quién crees que se fijaría en una niña tan fea como tú? Hay muchas chicas mejores que tú ,baa~ka-le dolía dañarla, pero era lo mejor para que ella no sospechase nada.

-¡Pues vale haz lo que quieras, vete con quién te dé la gana ESTÚPIDO!-dijo volteando y corriendo hacia su casa. Estaba muy dolida, para qué negarlo, no quería pensar en él, ella como una tonta pensando si le podría gustar y el otro…¡JUM! Definitivamente lo odiaba.*Pues vale, si me trata mal yo no voy a ser su amiga***(Woo woo Mikan, que amenaza más fuerte… Jajajajaja Además si te hubieras parado a pensar…¿Si no estaba celoso, porqué habría preguntado lo de Ruka? Bakaa~~)**

-¡ESPERA, MIKAAAAAN!-Gritó lo más fuerte que podía Natsume, empezó a correr para alcanzarla; sabía que había hecho mal, pero no entendía cómo le había afectado tanto…**(Claro Natsume, tú le dices que hay chicas mejores y ella con ilusiones, es cierto ¿cómo se pudo enfadar?¬¬)***Pero…¿por qué se ha enfadado tanto? Esta niña…Aunque ya no es para nada una niña-pensó el azabache, ese pensamiento hizo que enrojeciera TOTALMENTE, parecía un semáforo-¡¿PERO QUÉ PIENSAS NATSUME?! Vale que sea bonita pero nunca pensaste así de una chica...*-Dios…que esto no vaya a más…-Suplicaba Natsume, es que pensar en esas cosas pervertidas, cuando estaba con sus hormonas revolucionadas no era muy bueno…

**~~~~Con Hotaru y Ruka**

-H-hola H-Hotaru-dijo muy nervioso y sonrojado el rubio-¿Ya vas a casa?-preguntó para sacar un tema de conversación-

-Hola-dijo inexpresiva Hotaru, aunque por dentro estaba muy nerviosa-Sí, ya me voy-volvió a decir de la misma forma.

Ruka ya no sabía qué hacer, porque quería seguir hablando con ella, pero al parecer la de pelo negro no quería…

-Entiendo…-dijo tristemente el oji-azul-Entonces hasta mañana…-dijo para irse.

-Espera Ruka ,acompáñame a casa-dijo un poco sonrojada Hotaru. Era verdad que no mostraba sentimientos ,pero había cosas que eran inevitables no hacerlas notar. Ella quería seguir hablando con él, por eso le preguntó.

-C-c-claro-dijo muy nervioso y sorprendido-Pero ,¿no te ibas con Mikan?-preguntó confundido.

-*Mierda ,mierda ,mierda; ¿ahora qué ,señorita inteligente?*-La baka ésa se va con Natsume-dijo sin más.*Espero que eso valga porque sino…*

-¡Ah! Es cierto ellos ya se van-dijo Ruka mirando a sus amigos.

Hotaru miró hacia donde veía el rubio y pudo contemplar cómo Mikan corría y después Natsume corría hacia ella chillando. Le tendría que preguntar qué había pasado, ya que Mikan no se comportaba así, ¿le habría hecho algo el azabache? *Cómo le haya hecho algo ,ese maldito me las pagará*-pensó furiosa.

-Bueno ,¿nos vamos Hotaru?-Preguntó Ruka para extender su mano hacia Hotaru, ella se quedó un poco confusa y nerviosa; ¿por qué le estaba dando la mano? ¿Es que acaso quería…?*No ,no puede ser que quiera ir agarrado de la mano conmigo, al menos no todavía…*-Enrojeció sólo de pensar en el "al menos no todavía" .

Ruka al notar su sonrojo también hizo lo mismo-N-no me malinterpretes, yo te quería agarrar la mochila para llevarla-dijo todo apenado el oji-azul. Hotaru suspiró de alivio, todavía no estaba preparada para este paso…

-*Aunque no quiera admitirlo me gusta Ruka, creo que se lo comentaré a Mikan, aunque no me gusta mucho decir mis sentimientos, pero creo que esto es bastante urgente, no tengo ni idea de lo que hacer*-N-no malinterpretaba nada baka~~-decía roja-Está bien toma, cuidado que dentro va mi ordenador-dijo con una mirada fría; puede que le gustara ,pero si se atrevía a romper algo le haría pagar…

-E-está bien-dijo cogiendo la mochila de Hotaru y dirigiéndose a la casa de ésta…

**~~~~Con Mikan y Natsume~~~~**

La joven seguía corriendo lo más rápido que podía y detrás de ella había un azabache ya un poco molesto por su actitud…

-¡Mikan para ya!-Gritó ya cansado Natsume, ésta no le hizo caso si no que fue más deprisa todavía.

Oh dios… si Mikan quería que el joven se enfureciera lo había conseguido…

Corrió como alma que lleva el diablo y la alcanzó; cuando la agarró de la muñeca la arrinconó contra la pared un poco fuerte**(Sí… poco… XD )**

-¡¿Pero qué te pasa por la cabeza tonta?!-Gritó furioso, dios… debía calmarse; no quería hablarle así pero no se podía controlar…

-¡Déjame en paz estúpido!-Gritó cabreada-¡¿Por qué te importa si salgo corriendo?!-Preguntó chillando la castaña.

-Pues…-dijo un poco más calmado y nervioso Natsume por la pregunta-Porque eres tan tonta que te podría pasar cualquier cosa…-dijo desviando la mirada con un sonrojo casi invisible.

Mikan no se dio cuenta de su sonrojo y ,lo peor de todo es que le había insultado otra vez…*Natsume si quieres guerra…lo has conseguido… *-pensó con una mirada de odio.

-¡Encima me vuelves a insultar idiota!-Gritó-¡Mejor vete con otras chicas!-Dijo al borde de las lágrimas Mikan-¡¿Por qué yo soy una niña sin atractivo que no valgo nada, tonta y fea, ¿verdad?-dijo llorando, dios… no podía soportar más esto; le estaba doliendo demasiado que él pensara que no era atractiva y encima que fuera fea y tonta…*¿Por qué me duele tanto el pecho? No puedo más…*

-Mikan…-susurró Natsume sorprendido, esbozó una sonrisa y la abrazó; esto sorprendió mucho a la castaña que intentaba separarse. *Le importa lo que yo piense de ella… A lo mejor tengo una posibilidad de enamorarla…***(Yo creo que ya lo está… ¬.¬ )**

-¡¿PERO QUÉ HACES IDIOTA?!-Gritó enfurecida Mikan, pero…¡¿Éste qué se creía diciéndole todas esas cosas y luego abrazándola?! Cuando finalmente se separaron, ella trató de irse pero le sujetó con fuerza de la muñeca y acercó su rostro al de ella…

Natsume se quedó a unos centímetros de la cara de Mikan, ella estaba súper nerviosa y roja, él, por su parte, estaba un poco sonrojado.

-¡Suéltame y vete con otra chica!-Gritó llorando la oji-miel.

-No quiero irme con ninguna chica que no seas tú…-dijo simplemente el azabache acercando más su rostro al de Mikan, ella paró de llorar, ahora lo sustituía el nerviosismo por la cercanía y sus palabras.

-N-Natsume, ¿p-pero qué d-dices?-dijo enrojecida totalmente.

-Lo que quiero decir es…-Era ahora o nunca, tenía que contarle lo de sus sentimientos, debía confesar que todavía la seguía amando-Que yo…desde que te mudaste…yo…nunca he dejado de…-Sí que era difícil, pero lo tenía que hacer-Mikan, yo te sigo am…-Pero no pudo acabar ya que alguien gritó muy fuerte el nombre de la joven…Los dos voltearon, el azabache con una cara de odio infinito y la castaña un poco molesta; pero al ver quién era, enseguida se aleja de Natsume y va corriendo hacia el chico…**(¡¿Y la confesión quéééé?! Mikan no vayas y escucha lo que te decía Natsumeeee! **** )**

-¡MIKAAAN!-Chilló abriendo los brazos para coger a la chica que le quitaba suspiros…

-¡KAYYYYYY!-Gritó esbozando una gran sonrisa y lanzándose a los brazos del nombrado…

…_**.Continuará….**_

_**¡ARIGATO LECTORES/AS POR LEER!**_

_**Ha sido cosa mía o ¿ha habido muchos sonrojos? Jajajajaja**_

_**Espero que les gustara **____** ¿Reviews? ¿Ideas? ¿Opiniones? No sé ,lo que queráis…Jajajaja**_

_**¿Quién será el chico que le gritó a Mikan, ¿Natsume estará molesto? Pero qué digo, si él estaba molesto con que Ruka hablara con ella…**_

_**A saber lo que le hace a éste…Jajajajaja **_

_**Hasta el próximo capítulo…**_

…_**Se despide Pinku19…**_

_**¡JA NE!**_


	4. Los celos se sienten en el aire

**Hiii minna! Gomene ,gomene! Ya sé que tardé mucho **** pero es que estaba de vacaciones…. Jejejeje(soy malvada XD ) Para recompensaros subiré un capítulo más a parte de éste, espero que os guste… ¿No oléis eso? Sí, exacto…Se huelen celos ,MUUUUCHOS celos…. **

**Sin más que decir….¡A LEER!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen(ojalá….) ,son de Tachibana Higuchi :-D**

**(Texto entre paréntesis y en negrita)-Comentarios de la autora.**

*Texto entre asteriscos*-Pensamientos de los personajes.

**Capítulo 3**

"_**Los celos se sienten en el aire"**_

_**En el anterior capítulo….**_

-¡MIKAAAN!-Chilló abriendo los brazos para coger a la chica que le quitaba suspiros…

-¡KAYYYYYY!-Gritó esbozando una gran sonrisa y lanzándose a los brazos del nombrado…

_**En el actual capítulo…**_

-¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte Kay!-Gritó abrazando más fuerte a su mejor amigo-Me has dejado sola todo este tiempo…-dijo tristemente con un puchero muy tierno; lo que hizo enrojecer al chico.

-B-bueno, Mikan tú sabes…jejejeje-dice un poco nervioso, separándose lentamente de ella-Es que me he tenido que ir al pueblo de mi abuela a ayudarla este verano-dijo recordando-¿Es que me has echado muuuucho de menos?-dijo con una sonrisa ilusionada y alargando la "u"; esto le causó gracia a la chica.

-Sí, sí, te eché de menos Kay, jajajajaja-dice riéndose-Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí a estas horas?-dijo un poco confundida, ya que él vivía lejos y ya eran las 20:00, le extrañó bastante.

-Bueno, es que llamé a tus padres y me dijeron que te esperaban para ir cenar y me dijeron que si quería acompañaros-dijo sonriente-Les dije que sí, por eso estoy aquí.

-Ah, eso explica por qué vas tan guapo-dijo Mikan inconscientemente, haciendo sonrojar al joven y enfureciendo al chico que tenía detrás**(A buenas horas te das cuenta de que Natsume sigue ahí XD )**

Mikan repasó a su amigo con la vista y se sonrojó un poco, y es que no era para menos, ya que lucía muy apuesto. Llevaba una camisa gris, una corbata de color metálica, unos pantalones negros, zapatos de igual color y una chaqueta negra. Se veía muy atractivo y elegante. Tenía los ojos verdes y el pelo castaño claro despeinado de forma rebelde.

-Mikan-dijo con una voz fúnebre Natsume-¿Quién es este?-Interrogó con una mirada de odio hacia el joven, lo cual le provocó un escalofrío.

-¡Ah Natsume!-dijo la oji-miel sorprendida-Ya no me acordaba que estabas aquí-contestó sin pensar.

-¿Ya te habías olvidado de mí?-preguntó dolido-Mira, mejor me voy; quédate con éste-contestó volteándose hacia la casa de Mikan.

-¡Espera Natsume!-Gritó corriendo hacia él para abrazarlo por la espalda-Claro que no me he olvidado de ti, tontito-dijo un poco divertida la castaña mientras lo abrazaba.*Jajajaja, oséa, que le importa lo que yo diga…ummm….¿tal vez…?No, no creo que sea eso. Pero igualmente si es lo que pienso no se tendría que preocupar, ya que para mí Kay es sólo un amigo.*

*¿P-pero q-qué? Mikan me está abrazando….-Se ruborizó como un semáforo al darse cuenta de la situación en la que estaba-Aunque me sienta nervioso me gusta mucho, sus brazos son cálidos y su olor me encanta-esbozó una sonrisa al percatarse de que el chico que antes estaba con Mikan, los estaba viendo-¿Le gustará Mikan? Bueno…La verdad no me extrañaría ya que es perfecta y….¡ESPERA NATSUME! ¡¿Desde cuándo piensas que una chica es perfecta?! A ver, ya sé que Mikan es diferente y siempre la he amado, incluso ahora la sigo amando, pero…nosé…lo único que puedo decir claramente es que si a ese chico le gusta Mikan no voy a dejar que se quede con ella, nunca…*

-Mikan-dijo enfadado Kay-¿Nos vamos ya? Tus padres nos deben de estar esperando-contestó un poco más calmado.

-¡Ah claro Kay!-Contestó sorprendida y sonrojada, soltando inmediatamente al oji-rojo.*¿Por qué he hecho eso?¿Por qué mi corazón late rápidamente? Ay…no sé… Me gusta estar con Natsume y a su lado pero me pongo nerviosa…Uff me debe de haber sentado algo mal desde la mañana…***(Sí ,claro Mikan; ahora disimula… jajajajaja No te lo cres ni tú XD )**

-Sí vamos-contestó cortante Natsume hacia el chico.

-¿Tú a dónde vas? No pintas nada-Dijo de igual manera Kay.*¿Qué se cree este? ¿Le gustará Mikan?, llevo yo muchos años enamorado de ella; desde que la vi me enamoré, no se la pienso dar a nadie, después de lo que me costó ahuyentar a sus pretendientes en la escuela…***(Chaval, Natsume se enamoró muuucho antes de Mikan que TÚ…Jajajaja)**

-Yo voy con Mikan, sus padres cenan con los míos y si alguien no pinta aquí, ese eres tú-dijo fríamente*Confirmado, le gusta Mikan, pues no se lo pienso poner fácil*

-Tch-contestó Kay para después ir hacia Mikan, coger su mano y…-Venga vamos a tu casa-dijo alegremente.

Iban a caminar cuando...-¿Qué crees que haces, estúpido?-cuestionó Natsume cogiendo la otra mano de Mikan y estirarla hasta abrazarla. Esto hizo enrojecer a la chica-¿Qué derecho tienes a cogerle la mano?-Preguntó hecho furia.

-Mira, a mí no me importa la cara que pongas, a ella no le molesta que le coja de la mano y no lo voy a dejar de hacer hasta que me lo pida expresamente ella-dijo con un aura demoníaca emanando de él.

-Puede que a ella no le moleste, pero a mí sí-dijo igualmente con una aura de demonio saliendo de él-Tú no tienes derecho de hacer eso, ¿No eres su novio sabes?-dijo arrogantemente el azabache.

-Tal vez no ahora, pero lo será, de eso no te preocupes-contestó cortantemente-Además tú no te puedes quejar ya que no eres su novio, ¿no? –preguntó un poco dudoso y con miedo de que fuera cierto.

-Pues…-pero no acabó de decir que sí(aunque fuera mentira),porque la castaña contestó por él.

-No, yo no tengo novio-dijo Mikan.

-¡JA! ¡Toma ,en toda la boca Natsume!-Gritó engreídamente.

-¡¿Pero tú de qué vas?!-Interrogó-Además pronto lo será, porque está coladita por mí-dijo confiado.

-¿Qué?-preguntó incrédulo el oji-verde-¿Es eso cierto Mikan? ¿Quieres a Natsume?-preguntó cohibido.

-¡Pues claro que no!-Gritó roja-¡No te inventes las cosas Natsume!-*No estoy muy segura de lo que he dicho…Pero ¿quién se cree para decir que estoy coladita por él? Tsk…Moo Natsume…que molesto es…-pensó Mikan mientras lo miraba sonrojada-Mañana le preguntaré a Hotaru sobre lo que me pasa…*

-Mikan…-susurro sorprendido Natsume. Lo que había dicho Mikan le había dolido…*Demonios…Me duele mucho el pecho, pero es que soy un idiota, ¡¿para qué digo eso?! Tsk, maldito Kay…*

-B-bueno, mejor vámonos-dijo la de ojos avellanos empezando a caminar hacia su casa.

-Mmm-contestó el azabache pensativo.

-¡Okey!-contestó alegre el castaño.*¡Ja! Natsume, ella no te quiere~~….***(No estoy yo tan segura, fíjate… jajajaja)**

_**~~~~Con Hotaru y Ruka~~~~**_

Ellos ya habían llegado a la casa de la peli-negra y se estaban despidiendo…

-Bueno Ruka, hasta mañana-dijo simplemente Hotaru.

-E-espera…-contestó en un susurro, pero que fue escuchado.

-¿Si?-preguntó confundida.

-B-bueno, yo… etto…-dijo nervioso, en verdad no sabía qué decir…Quería estar más tiempo con ella pero no sabía cómo decirlo.

-¿Quieres quedar conmigo mañana para ir a la feria por la tarde?-dijo Ruka, cuando miró hacia la oji-violeta enrojeció inmediatamente, ya que ella también estaba sonrojada-C-claro, también se lo comentaremos a Natsume y Mikan, si quieres, claro…-contestó finalmente disimulando, desviando la mirada.

-S-sí-dijo sonriendo Hotaru**(Alaaa Hotaru, ¿se te pegó algo de Mikan? :-p )***Me hubiera gustado ir solo con él, pero por ahora está bien…porque no sabría cómo actuar…*

-¡Qué bien!-Dijo feliz el rubio-Entonces mañana hablamos con ellos y lo planeamos ,¿si?-preguntó con una sonrisa que hizo enrojecer a la chica.

-C-claro-dijo desviando la mirada**(No, ahora enserio, ¿dónde está la verdadera Hotaru? Jejejeje)**

-¿Uh?-dijo tocando la frente de la peli-negra un poco sonrojado-¿Tienes fiebre?-preguntó confundido**(Dios… que lentorroooo….. jajajajaja)**

-No, Ruka no te preocupes-dijo formando una media sonrisa. Esto hizo que el oji-azul se sonrojara mucho, porque cuando Hotaru sonreía era preciosa…

-B-bueno-dijo evadiendo su mirada-Nos vemos mañana-dijo despidiéndose con la mano y dándose media vuelta.

-Claro, adiós Ruka-se despidió ella.

*¡Qué bien, mañana saldré con él/ella*-pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo con un claro sonrojo y una sonrisa deslumbrante.(**¡Qué monooos! :3 )**

_**~~~~Con el triángulo amoroso~~~~**_

Ya habían llegado a la casa de Mikan, y llamaron a la puerta…

_**~DING DONG~**_

-¡Ya voy!-Se escuchó desde dentro. Cuando abrió la puerta se pudo ver a una mujer de pelo negro, ojos rojos y cuerpo para nada mal…

-¡Mikan!-Gritó saltando hacia la nombrada en un abrazo de oso.

-N-no p-puedo…a-aire…m-morir-dijo dramáticamente la oji-miel.

-Mamá, Mikan no puede respirar-dijo Natsume un poco preocupado intentando apartar a su madre de ella.

-Ah lo siento-dijo separándose y rascándose la nuca nerviosa-Es que hacía tanto tiempo que no te veía…-dijo nostálgica.

-N-no pasa nada-contestó nerviosa.

-Mikan, ¿me recuerdas?-Preguntó esperanzada.

-B-bueno, yo… etto…-dijo juntando los dedos índices-Es que era muy pequeña y….-dijo muy nerviosa.

-Lo comprendo, tranquila, yo te cuento TODO-dijo recalcando la palabra "todo"-¿Sabías que mi hijo te sigue queriendo?-soltó de repente.**( Cómo quien dice que hoy es Lunes, que tranquilidad XD )**

_**§Varias reacciones a la vez§**_

_**Mikan**_: Casi se desmaya de la confesión, tiene la cara roja y no puede ni vocalizar bien, bueno, ni bien ni mal, simplemente no puede…Está pensando si será verdad lo que le contó Kaoru, ya que ella estaría muy contenta…

_**Kay**_: Tiene una mirada de odio infinito hacia Natsume, ya que él cree que es el destinado para Mikan, y está ideando planes para estar con ella y alejar a Natsume de su amada…

_**Natsume**_: Tiene todo el cuerpo rojo, está pensando en una muerte lenta y dolorosa para su madre(aunque no lo piense hacer…). Y también idea un plan para decir ahora, ya que no puede dejar las cosas así y que Mikan sospeche de él…

_**Kaoru**_: (madre de Natsume) Está pensando en la boda de Mikan y su hijo, lo bien que se ven juntos. Sospecha que Kay quiere a Mikan por la mirada que le lanza éste a Natsume…Y está pensando en algo para que Natsume se declare o haga algo, porque si no Mikan puede quedarse con el chico castaño…

_**§Volviendo a la historia§**_

-¡¿P-p-pero qué d-dices?!-Grita Natsume nervioso, enfadado y todo colorado-¡¿A mí?! ¡¿Gustarme esa niña fea y tonta?!-Pregunta incrédulo.*Por dios… que no se dé cuenta, que no se dé cuenta…. No me gusta decirle fea y tonta, porque en verdad tiene un poco de torpe, pero de fea ni una pizca…¡ESTÚPIDO! ¡¿Pero en qué piensas Natsume?!**(En Mikan claramente…jajajaja)**Seguro que estoy rojo del todo…*

-No le digas así a tu prometida Natsy-dice divertida pero un poco confusa y enfadada.*Pero…¿qué le pasa? Si vinimos aquí porque él lo pidió…Me dijo que quería enamorar a Mikan porque era a la única chica que podría amar…*

-¡¿P-p-promet-tida?!-Gritaron Natsume y Mikan al unísono-De él/ella-volvieron a decir al mismo tiempo señalándose con el dedo índice.

-Sí chicos, vosotros seguramente os casaréis y tenéis que tener al menos tres hijos…-dijo pensativa la madre del azabache.

-¡¿T-tres hijos?!-Gritó Natsume-Ni loco pienso hacer "eso" con ella-dijo apuntándola con falso asco, y es que estaba tan nervioso que quería pasar como que no le gustaba para nada.

-¡Nat-su-me!-gritó separando con rabia las sílabas-Yo tampoco es que quiera hacer "eso" contigo, así que no te creas importante-dijo evadiendo la mirada de todos…

-Pues mira mejor-dijo Natsume enfadado.*Pero no tendría que estar enfadado, al fin y al cabo yo empecé, pero….¡¿No querrá de verdad?!-pensó enrojecido de la rabia-B-bueno, no es que no quiera…hacer…"eso"…con ella…p-pero…no sé…si….¡AAHH! ¡Déjalo!*-Total no quiero nada contigo así que…-dijo arrogante.

Mikan iba a llorar porque le había dolido bastante, cuando de pronto, le cogieron de la cintura delicada y posesivamente y escuchó las siguientes palabras que le dejaron en shock…

-Pues menos mal que no estás interesado en mi reina-dijo Kay cogiendo a la castaña de la cintura-Porque así la tendré para mí, enterita para mí solo. Y no te preocupes que te invitaremos a la boda y al bautizo de nuestros hijos…-Dijo felizmente con una sonrisa muy amplia.

Natsume al escuchar eso no le gustó NI UN PELO…*Si este quiere guerra la tendrá. Date por muerto, imbécil. Nadie se va a quedar con mi tonta castaña.*

Kaoru que había escuchado todo(y luego iba a tener una charla con su hijito), iba a agarrar a Mikan del brazo para alejarla del tío ese, cuando Natsume se le adelanta y le pega un puñetazo a Kay en la mejilla ,que lo tira al suelo adolorido. El azabache iba a por él otra vez cuando se pone su Mikan enfrente del "estúpido"(o al menos cómo lo llamaba él)*¿Pero qué hace ahí? ¿Acaso le está defendiendo? Me duele mucho el pecho…éste no sale vivo hoy…*

-¡No le toques ni un solo pelo!-Gritó Mikan-¡Si quieres golpearlo antes pasarás por mi cadáver!-Chilló enfurecida.*¿Pero quién se cree este? No pienso dejar que pegue a mi mejor amigo. Después de haberme mudado no tenía amigos, y él me presentó a Hotaru y sus amigos, él me ayudó y me protegió; es mi mejor amigo, gracias a él conocí a todos. No pienso dejar que le toque ni un cabello…*

-¡¿Por qué diablos le estás protegiendo idiota?!-Gritó. En verdad no quería insultarle pero es que estaba F-U-R-I-O-S-O -¡Apártate de mi camino! ¡¿Acaso no has escuchado lo que te dijo?!-Interrogó ya desesperado*No puede ser que quiera estar con él, eso NUNCA.*

-¡Porque él es una persona muy importante para mí!-Gritó.

-Mikan…-dijeron al unísono Kay y Natsume sorprendidos, aunque al último se le rompió el corazón en pedacitos.

-¡Kay siempre me ha protegido, él me presentó a mis amigos cuando me mudé aquí, no tenía a nadie, tú lo sabes…Él fue mi primer amigo!-dijo Mikan-¡Él es mi mejor amigo, estúpido!-Gritó colérica.

Natsume iba a explotar ,cuando escuchó esa bendita palabra…*"Mejor amigo", qué bien…Ufff…Pensé que le gustaba ese tío…Vale, creo que me he pasado; mañana en el recreo le pediré perdón, o algo parecido…***(Ayyy tú siempre tan simpático Natsy… jajajaja)**

-Mikan-dijo decidido Kay-¿Puedes venir un momento?-dijo mientras le cogía la mano…

Natsume iba a contestar cuando Mikan se va con el castaño cogidos de la mano. Ésta escena le molestó mucho al azabache, pero antes de dar un solo paso…

-Natsume, déjalos ahora vuelven, mientras vamos a entrar en la casa-dijo Kaoru-Aunque antes te quería preguntar Natsy…-dijo con una sonrisa fingida y una venita en la sien-¡¿Por qué diablos le dijiste esas cosas a Mikan?! ¡¿Es que ya no la quieres, ya no la amas como hace unas horas?!-Gritó enfurecida-Mira Natsume, si sigues así la vas a perder; podríamos habernos quedado en casa en vez de mudarnos, ya que el trabajo de tu padre permitía que nos quedáramos o nos mudáramos, y tú nos pediste que viniéramos para así estar con ella y enamorarla otra vez-Explicó un poco más calmada-Eso me lo dijiste hace unas horas, esta mañana, ¿tanto han cambiado tus sentimientos para que le digas eso?-Dijo temerosa y enfadada.

-Mamá-dijo sorprendido el oji-rojo.*Es verdad, soy un completo idiota, lo único que estoy consiguiendo es que se aleje de mí, ¡vale! Intentaré no insultarla tanto…***(Que romántico jajajaja)**-Lo siento-dijo apenado-En verdad mis sentimientos no han cambiado desde que se mudó, al contrario, se han hecho más fuerte, pero es que ese chico me pone furioso, ¿no has oído las cosas que le ha dicho?-preguntó apretando los puños-Yo no quiero que Mikan se enamore de nadie que no sea yo, porque mamá, como la pierda me muero, la amo demasiado-dijo sinceramente.*¿Cómo es que le he contado todos mis sentimientos a mi madre? Normalmente me los guardo… No sé…Pero me ha gustado desahogarme…Quizá lo debería hacer más a menudo.*

-Así me gusta Natsy-dijo con una sonrisa y divertida, ese apodo le hizo cabrearse al nombrado-Yo te ayudaré para que estén juntos, su madre y yo queremos que estéis juntos…Por cierto ¿Qué quiere decir que no te casarás con ella? ¿Es que no quieres tener hijos, idiota? Porque yo quiero que mis nietos sean vuestros, ¿entendido?-cuestionó un poco enfadada.

-N-no e-es eso…Pero, mamá ¿cómo quieres que diga que me quiero casar con ella y tener hijos juntos? Por dios, qué vergüenza…-dijo rojo, rojo, rojo-Además lo que he dicho ha sido porque el idiota de Kay me había hecho enfadar antes-dijo apretando los puños-Pero e-eso no q-quiere decir que n-no quiera estar con Mikan, de "esa" forma-dijo peor que 100 tomates bajando la mirada.

Lo que no sabían es que en esa esquina estaban una oji-miel y un oji-verde. Ellos habían escuchado TODO, desde que gritó Kaoru hasta el final. Mikan estaba roja del todo por la vergüenza y Kay estaba igual pero de la furia contenida.

-Mikan-llamó el castaño-Yo no te voy a perder, porque te amo, ¿de acuerdo?-Preguntó-Además todo lo que dije es verdad, yo quiero estar contigo por siempre, y haré todo lo posible por lograrlo.

Ella no sabía que decir, se estaba quedando en shock por todo lo que le estaba pasando.*Pero… ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO?! Primero Natsume d-d-dice esas c-cosas(que en verdad no me molestan), y luego se me confiesa Kay…No sé qué hacer; definitivamente mañana tengo que hablar con Hotaru…*

-Kay-dijo finalmente la castaña-Yo no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos, ahora mismo no me gusta nadie**(Sí, sí…Seguro…Mikan sé sincera contigo misma :-D )** y no sé si estoy preparada para una…-…-Está bien ,Mikan-le cortó su amigo-Puede que ahora no estés interesada en mí, pero yo haré que eso suceda, así que tranquila-dijo con una sonrisa amplia.

-B-bueno, pero yo no te puedo prometer nada, ¿vale?-preguntó la oji-avellana.*En verdad creo que me gusta un poco Natsume, pero…no sé si lo que ha dicho es verdad…Aunque en eso no se puede mentir…Además en sus ojos se podía ver que estaba diciendo la verdad…Tengo que contarle a Hota-chan…-pensó decidida*

-Está bien, tampoco lo esperaba, jejejeje-dijo rascándose la nuca.

-Jejejeje-se rió nerviosa-Mejor volvamos, ya nos estarán esperando para la cena-dijo con una sonrisa que hizo enrojecer al chico. Con esto se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia su hogar.

Cuando entró no miró a nadie, simplemente saludó; estaba demasiado nerviosa cómo para hablar. Subió a su habitación y su mirada se posó en un vestido rojo. Se lo puso y le venía por unos 5 centímetros arriba de las rodillas, con un escote en V. En definitiva, iba espléndida. Al bajar ,los jóvenes se quedaron casi con la baba colgando**(Cuidado Mikan que te escurres jajajaja)**, y Mikan se sonrojó haciendo competencia a su vestido por las miradas; también se dio cuenta de que Natsume llevaba un traje parecido al de Kay. Llevaba una camisa roja, la corbata de igual color, una chaqueta negra, pantalones y zapatos del mismo color. Definitivamente, estaba arrebatador**(Uy que palabro XD),**para los ojos de Mikan, mejor que Kay**(Para los ojos de Mikan y de todas jajajaja :'D )**. Él al darse cuenta de esto, puso su mejor sonrisa(es decir, una sexy y apuesta), que, ¿se le veía de ese modo? no, incluso mejor. La castaña casi se desmaya por esa sonrisa…*Dios que guapo está, ¿y esa sonrisa? Ya puedo morir feliz-pensó dramáticamente.* Después de eso, salieron las dos familias y Kay a un restaurante a cenar.

Y así pasó toda la noche, entre risas, miradas retadoras**(Creo que ya sabemos de quiénes XD )**, contado el pasado, con algunas

escenas graciosas, otras embarazosas(MUUY embarazosas) y finalmente con unas fotos de cuando jugaban Mikan y Natsume de pequeño juntos, y

cuando iban cogidos de la mano(esto hizo enrojecer a los dos jóvenes y enfurecer a un tercero). La última foto que enseñaron(por parte Yuka), fue una en

la que salía Mikan cuando eran pequeños dándole un besito en la mejilla al azabache. Se la entregó a Natsume ,ya que hizo copias. Al cogerla, Mikan estaba más roja que un semáforo y Natsume igual, pero a diferencia de ésta, él estaba sonriendo pensando en que podía tener una oportunidad con su Mikan.

Y en la última foto(por parte de Kaoru), salía Natsume haciendo un collar(el que llevaba Mikan, y que él no se había dado cuenta todavía de que lo llevaba), era una foto

actual ya que habían pasado un par de días solamente. En esta foto se podía apreciar que el oji-rojo tenía un poco de sonrojo y una sonrisa muy amplia(raro en él), y esa sonrisa

se le veía muy seductora, más de lo normal incluso. Kaoru le pasó la foto a Mikan, que solo pudo sonreír y sonrojarse; lo mismo el azabache ,pero él en vez de sonreír,

mataba con la mirada a su madre.

-Toma Mikan, ésta foto fue de haces tres días-dijo entregándole la imagen-Le hice la foto porque sabría que después él no aceptaría que estaba así haciendo el collar-comentó con una sonrisa, muy divertida-Le costó bastante ya que es un poco torpe con las manualidades, pero se esforzaba mucho, y cuando le dije que descansara un poco ya que era ya muy tarde y seguía haciéndola, me dijo(palabras textuales): "Es para una persona muy importante para mí, así le transmito todos mis sentimientos; no me puedo permitir el lujo de dejarlo pasar o algo así…Aunque no duerma, pienso enviárselo antes de llegar y así si lo lleva puesto me pondré muy feliz…"-explicó muy sonriente.

-B-b-bueno, g-gracias-dijo muy nerviosa y roja. *Natsume se ha esforzado tanto…¡OK! Yo también le regalaré un collar hecho por mí misma-pensó decidida*

-T-tampoco es para tanto fresitas-dijo rojo y sonriente.

-¿Eh?-dijo confundida-¿Fresitas?-preguntó.

No se daba cuenta hasta que el azabache le señaló con la mirada el vestido rojo que llevaba y se le veía una parte de sus bragas, ya que se le había subido hasta la cadera…

-¡Kyaaaaa!-Gritó levantándose, llamando la atención de todos en el retaurante-¡Pervertido!-Chilló roja.

-Bueno, tampoco es para tanto, ni que fueras guapa-dijo desviando la mirada el oji-rojo.

-¿Qué dices?-Preguntó echa furia la castaña-¡Eres un idiota!-Gritó para salir corriendo.

-¡Mikan!-Chillaron al unísono Natsume y Kay, éste último se iba a levantar cuando Yuka le cogió de la mano diciéndole: ¿y qué tal tu familia? ¿Tu hermano cómo está?

Rápidamente el azabache se fue corriendo detrás de la chica, que corría como si la vida le dependiera de ello. Cuando por fin logró alcanzarla fue en una esquina, acorralándola contra la pared, con sus rostros muy cerca.

-M-mikan-dijo el azabache recuperando oxígeno.

-¡Suéltame!-Gritó la oji-miel intentando zafarse de su agarre; pero Natsume le cogió las muñecas y las puso a cada lado de su cabeza, pegando su cuerpo al de ella y la pared. Mikan estaba más roja que su vestido y Natsume tenía "cierto" color en sus mejillas.

-Mikan…Lo siento-dijo agachando la cabeza-Yo no quería decir eso-dijo muy arrepentido.

-Pero Natsume…-dijo lloriqueando-¿Por qué me tratas así? ¿Es que he hecho algo para que me trates de esta manera?-dijo finalmente entre lágrimas.

-Mikan por favor no llores-dijo dándole un besito en la mejilla, esto les sorprendió a los dos-L-lo siento, e-es que…-dijo como un tomate.

-No pasa nada, te perdono por lo de antes, y lo de ahora…-dijo sonrojada-No me ha molestado-dijo con una sonrisa amplia. Cada uno se miró a los ojos del otro, se iban acercando al rostro del otro…

-Mikan-dijo Natsume dejando de acercarse, pero sin alejarse-Y-yo…T-te sigo amando-dijo finalmente-¡Yo te amo!-Dijo más alto.

-Natsume…-susurró Mikan muy sorprendida pero contenta. Inmediatamente tuvo un tono rosado en las mejillas, que le hacía verse tierna; y una sonrisa deslumbrante. Ante esto Natsume se siguió acercando más a la cara de la castaña(más específicamente a sus labios…)

Y así sellaron sus labios, en un beso un poco torpe, ya que era el primero para los dos, demostrándose todos sus sentimientos…Cada vez se iba haciendo más intenso; Natsume cogió a Mikan de la cintura y la acercó más a su cuerpo, le cogió de la nuca y profundizó todavía más el beso. Mikan enredó sus brazos por el cuello masculino. Así estuvieron hasta que se separaron por falta de aire. Una vez separados, se miraron sonrojados a los ojos con una sonrisa muy bella…

-Natsume-dijo llamando la atención la oji-avellana-Te amo-contestó sinceramente, con una sonrisa.

-Mikan-susurró en un tono audible sólo para la chica que le quitaba el sueño-Yo también te amo, con todo mi corazón…-dijo para después volver a juntar sus labios…

_**¡BUENAS MINNA!**_

_**Siento haber tardado tanto en subir un capi, pero es que estaba de vacas…jejejeje**_

_**Pero cómo ya dije en un comentario, subiré otro capítulo más pronto de lo normal por compensación :D**_

_**Espero que os haya gustado, ¿reviews?¿tomatazos? Jajajaja no sé ya veréis… :')**_

_**Hasta el próximo capítulo, que, por cierto, creo que está mucho más emocionante…**_

_**Ahí lo dejo… Jajajaja que malota que soy jejeje :-p No tardaré mucho, ya llevo la mitad del otro cap, pero es que lo quiero**_

_**hacer más interesante…¿Qué pasará con esta pareja, que pasará cuando Kay se entere, hará algo al respecto?**_

_**Solo voy a decir, que alguien demasiado cercano al castaño ,también luchará por el amor de Mikan…Besos a todos y con esto me despido **___

_**¡JA NE!**_


	5. ¿Quién diablos es Micke?

**Hii! ¿Cómo están? Sólo…¡NO ME MATEN PLIS! XD Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, con nuevos personajes y con nuevos sentimientos… :-D Espero que os guste, sin más que decir , me despido…y…. ¡A LEER!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de su creadora Tachibana Higuchi ;-D**

**(Texto en negrita y entre paréntesis)-Comentarios de la autora y personajes…(Así es, también hablarán ellos…/**_**¡Empieza ya mujer! ¬¬/**_**Uy claro ,gomene /****Nastume no seas así con ella… O.O,****/Gracias Mikan… /****De nada! n.n****/**_**Tsk... ¬.¬**_**)**

_**Natsume será en negrita y cursiva y Mikan en negrita y subrayada. Mientras yo, seré sólo negrita**_

También habrá pensamientos en los comentarios que irán entre "*".La reacción, desenvoltura…etc… de los personajes en los comentarios será entre "+"…Ej: **(**_**Empieza ya… ¬¬ +Mirada desafiante+/**_**O-ok +Cogiendo un cazo a modo de protección/****¡Natsume ya! +Mirada también retadora+ /**_**Tsk…de nuevo tú, no me vas a detener ,le golpearé**_**/¡Si me golpeas, haré que Mikan no salga contigo y besé a otro chico! +Escondiéndose detrás de Mikan+ /**_**+Cargado de miedo y celos+ Está bien, no hagas eso…sólo empieza ya +Desviando la mirada sonrojado+**_**/*Ya sé cómo puedo sobrevivir* +Llorando de alegría+ )**

*Texto entre asteriscos*-Pensamientos de los personajes.

**Capítulo 4**

"_**¡¿Quién diablos es Micke?!"**_

_**En el anterior capítulo…**_

-Natsume-dijo llamando la atención la oji-avellana-Te amo-contestó sinceramente, con una sonrisa.

-Mikan-susurró en un tono audible sólo para la chica que le quitaba el sueño-Yo también te amo, con todo mi corazón…-dijo para después volver a juntar sus labios…

_**En el capítulo actual…**_

Después del beso, se separaron lentamente, con un sonrojo notable y una sonrisa en la cara…

-Será mejor que volvamos-dijo Natsume recuperando oxígeno, un poco sonrojado.

-S-sí, nos estarán esperando-contestó Mikan sonrojada y nerviosa.

-Vamos…-dijo el azabache para cogerle la mano y llevarla al restaurante.

Al entrar, los dos estaban muy sonrojados y con una sonrisa. Se veían muy guapos juntos; tanto, que las personas empezaban a comentar, y no discretamente…

-Ne, ne, mira a ese chico-dijo una chica- Sí, es cierto, es muy atractivo-comentó otra- ¿Y si le pido salir?-preguntó una peli-roja- Me encantaría estar entre sus brazos-se ofreció otra**(Buscona ¬¬)**.

Al escuchar todo esto(que era muy audible para la pareja), a una castaña no le gustó para nada esos comentarios; sobre todo el último.*Pero que busconas son algunas chicas; no me gusta que se fijen tanto en Natsume. A ver, ya sé que es muy atractivo, pero….¡No sé! Ya sé, para que sepan que está conmigo le cogeré de la cintura, sí, eso.***(Que tierna Mikan :3/**_**Es cierto, muy linda O#O**_**/¿Qué dijiste Natsume?/**_**N-nada… +sonrojado mirando a otro lado+/**_**Mmm.O-ok)**

Y así hizo Mikan, cogió a Natsume de la cintura con sus brazos, y él se dio cuenta…

-¿Qué te pasa Mikan?-dijo burlón-¿Celosa?-cuestionó de la misma forma con una sonrisa muy sexy**(*u*, me encantaaa/****Qué vergüenza O#O****/Pues habrá más escenas así…Muajajaja/****Q-que miedo…/**_**Coincido con Lunares…/**_**Natsume, ¿acaso no quieres estas escenas?/**_**Tsk…m-me da igual… +sonrojado+ /**_**En ese caso lo cambiaré, no hay problema/**_**Ni muerto +Mirándola asesinamente+**_**/E-era b-broma…¡Lo juro! +Detrás de un sofá con una sartén en la mano+/**_**Más te vale +dirigiéndose al "escenario" otra vez+**_**/P-por los pelos +suspiro+, Mikan ¿te gusta trabajar con él?+ Mirándola, pero ella miraba sonrojada sin hacerle caso por donde se había ido su compañero y yendo ella también…+ *Ya veo…MUAJAJAJA* +Risa diabólica+ )**

-Jum-dijo girando su cabecita-¿Y qué si lo estoy? ¿Es normal no?-preguntó roja, nerviosa y molesta por los comentarios…

-Mikan- dijo sorprendido y contento el oji-rojo-No te tienes que poner así, porque a mí no me interesa ninguna chica que no seas tú-explicó con una sonrisa que hizo enrojecer a la oji-miel- Además ,son solo comentarios, "_celosona_"-comentó divertido el azabache.

-Natsume-dijo molesta-No me llames "_celosona_"-dijo todavía más roja, para después inflar los cachetes. Se veía muy tierna, con los ojos brillantes, los mofletes inflados y sonrojados. Esta vista le encantó a Natsume, pero…no fue al único…**(¡Revenge! Jajajajaja)**

-Ey mira a esa chica-le dijo un joven a su amigo-Sí, es muy guapa, ¿no crees?-Cuestionó otro-Buah, está muy bien, ese vestido se le pega en sus curvas y atributos-dijo uno babeando-Me gustaría tenerla para mí, oye, ¿y si le pido una cita?-interrogo uno con brillantes en los ojos-**(LOL, Mikan cuidado que se te lanzan! O.O )**Puedes probar, pero no te la dejaré fácil, porque quiero que sea mi novia-comentó un rubio imaginándose estar en pareja con la castaña.(**Muerte segura en 5,4,3**,**2** **yyyy… XD )**

*¡¿Quiénes son estos desgraciados?!-Gritó mentalmente Natsume irradiando un aura demoníaca hacia los jóvenes-Si querían morir, lo han conseguido-pensó apretando mucho los puños-Es que miran a Mikan con esos ojos de pervertidos….Grrr…Sé que le queda muy bien el vestido, y que marca sus…emm…puntos f-fuertes-pensó sonrojado-Pero no significa que lo vayan a tener a mano, primero muerto. Tengo que hacer algo ya, para que vean lo que es mío.***(Ummm… Natsume, ¿eres un perro?; lo digo porque eso me ha sonado como: "Para marcar mi territorio". Jajajajaja :') )**

El azabache se soltó del agarre de la castaña, y cuando ella iba a dar un paso; Natsume la cogió del brazo, llegando a abrazarla, y le levantó el mentón. Mikan iba a decir algo, cuando sintió cómo su amado le daba un beso, de esos que quitan el aliento. Natsume le pidió paso a Mikan para dentrar su lengua, ella no sabía qué hacer cuando el oji-rojo se separó un poco y dijo…-Sólo abre la boca Mikan-Ella se sonrojó furiosamente e hizo lo que le dijo el otro. Así estuvieron, en una danza de lenguas, hasta que no pudieron más y se separaron para respirar.

-N-Natsume-tartamudeó la chica-N-no sabía que tenías ese lado p-pervertido-comentó sonrojándose más todavía**(¿Eso es posible? *.*)**

-Mikan-susurró en tono audible para ella-Tranquila, te irás dando cuenta, tiempo al tiempo…-susurró en su oído, para luego lamer el lóbulo de su oreja…**(D-dios, Natsume, que estás en público, contrólate XD )**

-Natsume-dijo exaltada-¿Q-q-qué has hecho?-Preguntó muy nerviosa y roja.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó burlón-¿Es que quieres que te lo vuelva hacer para que te des cuenta?-Cuestionó arrogante.

-N-no-dijo más nerviosa y roja todavía-N-no hace f-falta; anda vamos que nos están esperando-Dijo para seguir caminando.

-Claro-contestó sonriente y un poco sonrojado; cuando ya había perdido de vista a Mikan(ya que ella no se había dado cuenta de que no la seguía, por lo nerviosa que iba), se dio media vuelta y les dijo a todos los chicos de antes-¡Para que lo sepáis, imbéciles!-Dijo un poco más alto de lo normal-¡Ni se os ocurra mirarla, porque os mataré, no lo dudéis! ¡Ella es mía, y como vea que la miráis, aunque sea de reojo, sufriréis como nunca! ¡Querréis no haber nacido! ¡¿Me entendéis, malditos bastardos?!-Interrogó mirándolos con mucha furia, que hizo temblar a más de dos…**(Y luego le decías celosona a Mikan, jajajaja de verdad…Sé sincero, tú eres mucho más celoso que ella **_**Natsy**_** XD/**_**Cállate +sonrojado hasta las trancas+ /**_**¿Tienes fiebre? +Juntando sus frentes+ ****/**_**+Separándose rápidamente aún más sonrojado+ P-por supuesto que no, baa~ka**_**/****V-vale + repondió sonrojada ya que se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho+****)**

_**~~~~Cuando llegaron a la mesa~~~~**_

-Natsume, cariño, habéis tardado mucho-comentó Kaoru-¿Ha pasado algo?-cuestionó.

-No-contestaron los dos a la vez; Mikan desviando la mirada y sonrojada y el azabache mirando fijamente al techo, despreocupada y sonrojadamente por fuera, pero hecho un manojo de nervios por dentro.

-Y vosotros, ¿qué habéis hecho?-preguntó Mikan, intentando cambiar de tema, sentándose en su sitio(al lado de Kay y Natsume; éste último, ya se sentó).

-Pues nos estaba comentando Kay que su hermano vendrá mañana de su pueblo-explicó feliz Yuka-¿Te acuerdas de Micke, Mikan?-preguntó con una sonrisa y mirada picarona. Todos se dieron cuenta de esa mirada, cosa que no les gustó a un azabache ni a un castaño.

-C-claro que me acuerdo de Micke, mamá-contestó sonrojada y nerviosa.

*¡¿Por qué diablos está nerviosa y sonrojada?! ¡¿Quién es ese estúpido de Micke?!-pensó Natsume agarrando a la mesa fuertemente.

-Mikan, ¿de qué conoces a Micke?-preguntó Kaoru.*Umm…¿Estará en peligro la relación de mi hijo?*

-B-bueno, lo conocí una vez que tuve que ir a casa de Kay a hacer un trabajo-contestó sonrojada mirando al suelo.

-¿Por qué te sonrojas?-preguntó en tono fúnebre Natsume.

-Y-yo, ¿s-sonrojada?-preguntó apuntándose inocentemente.

-Sí, TÚ-dijo enmarcando el pronombre-Y encima estás tartamudeando; ¿por qué?-cuestionó otra vez.

-N-no es p-por nada-dijo evadiendo la mirada del azabache.

-Tsk, ven conmigo Mikan-ordenó el oji-rojo. La castaña iba a contestar que no, cuando la cogieron de la muñeca y la llevaron al baño de mujeres a la fuerza. En cuanto llegaron al baño de mujeres, de una patada abrió la puerta y entró donde había un inodoro. Acorraló a la oji-avellana contra la pared, pegó su cuerpo al de ella y acercó demasiado su rostro al de su amada.

-Mikan-llamó Natsume-¿Quién diablos es Micke? ¿Por qué te sonrojas y tartamudeas cuando hablas de él?-Interrogó intentando mantener la calma el azabache.

-B-bueno, e-es que él-dijo intentando no morir en el intento-Al principio del v-verano, c-cuando se fue Kay a su pueblo-explicó desviando la mirada de los ojos rojos que tanto le gustaban-V-vino a mi casa y me pidió…-dijo parándose un momento, mirando al suelo sonrojada y nerviosa.

-Te pidió ¡¿Qué?!-preguntó, ya exaltado.

-Salir…-dijo en un susurro-¡Me pidió salir con él!-Gritó colorada levantando la cabeza, mostrando su rostro.

-¡¿QUÉ, QUÉ?!-Chilló enfurecido.

-P-pero le dije que no, a-así que tranquilo Natsume, tranquilo…-dijo intentando calmarlo.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?!-Gritó colérico-Mikan, no quiero que te acerques a él…-dijo calmándose.

-¡NO!-Chilló, dejando sorprendido al oji-rojo.

-¡¿Cómo que no?!-*¿Pero qué diablos pasa hoy?*

-Yo no me voy a dejar de juntar con Micke porque tú me lo digas-dijo calmada.

-*No tengo que cabrearme con ella, al fin y al cabo no ha hecho nada; vale, cálmate Natsume, cálmate…Respira hondo…¡Por dios que respires!**(Jajajaja, sí, hijo, sí, que si no morirás sin oxígeno :D )***-Está bien, Mikan-dijo el azabache-Pero, cómo se pase de listo, lo mato-amenazó con una mirada asesina.

-Vale, vale-dijo riéndose la castaña-Vaya "Natsy"-dijo divertida-Tú también eres muy celosón ¿eh?-Comentó entre risas.

-B-bueno-dijo un poco nervioso y sonrojado-E-es normal, ¿no?-cuestionó evadiendo la mirada de la oji-miel.

-¿Mmm? ¿Por qué es normal _Natsy_?-preguntó burlona, aunque tenía un claro sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Vamos _fresitas_-dijo él también burlón-Sabes que no me gusta que estén acechándole a mi novia-dijo acercándose al rostro de la castaña.

-¿Novia?-preguntó Mikan nerviosa, haciendo caso omiso al apodo que le puso Natsume-Yo no soy tu novia-dijo "decidida".

-¿Qué?-preguntó incrédulo-¿Es que acaso no quieres estar comigo?-interrogó incrédulo conteniéndose la rabia que sentía…

-No es eso-contestó -Yo no soy tu novia, sólo es eso, simplemente no lo soy…-dijo marchándose, pero…

Natsume le agarró del brazo y la volvió a acorralar entre la pared y su cuerpo…**( *w* Vaya, vaya… Natsume, a ti te gusta mucho arrinconar, ¿qué no? Jajajaja)**

-Natsume, suéltame, me haces daño en los brazos-Pidió la castaña un poco enfadada. Pero ,tal era el cabreo que tenía Natsume, que no había medido ni su fuerza para con Mikan.

-Lo siento-susurró a escasos centímetros de su cara, suavizando el agarre; pero quedándose en la misma posición-Pero Mikan…ahora sí…-dijo decidido mirándola a los ojos. Esos ojos que hacía que la oji-miel se perdiera en ellos; que su mente se quedara en blanco y que todas sus ideas o lo que pensaba en esos momentos se esfumaran; así como también el enojo que sintió-Por favor, pidió suplicante-¿Por qué dices que no eres mi novia? Y no me vuelvas a decir que es porque…:"Yo no soy tu novia, sólo eso, simplemente no lo soy…"-Explicó el azabache, intentando imitar la dulce voz de Mikan**(Cosa que no era posible…Vamos ni se le acercaba a la voz de Mikan XD )**

-P-pues bueno-intentó explicar, ya que la cercanía era mucha-Solamente dije eso porque tú no me lo habías pedido, sólo me lo ordenaste dándolo por hecho, cómo si yo te hubiera dado permiso o algo así…-explicó, pero vio como la cara de Natsume pasaba de sorpresa a decepción; al ver esto rápidamente explicó-N-no me malentiendas-dijo avergonzada mirando el suelo-No es que no quiera ser tu novia, simplemente no me lo pediste-dijo al fin. La cara del azabache mostraba una confianza mayor que la anterior(que digamos que era nula).

-Mikan, yo q-quie…-no pudo acabar ya que le interrumpió.

-No Natsume-dijo ella con una mirada desafiante-Ahora no quiero que me lo pidas, lo tendrías que haber dicho y pensado tú antes que yo, así que por ahora no lo digas…Ya se te ocurrirá un día…Tsk-dijo molesta para soltarse del agarre(ya que se había quedado tan ido, que la había ido soltando poco a poco…), e irse otra vez a la mesa…**(¡Así se habla Mikan! Jajajaja… /**_**¬.¬**_**/Uy! Lo siento Natsy…jejeje/**_**Tsk que molestia…**_**)**

Al llegar la castaña a la mesa, Yuka le preguntó si todo había ido bien. A lo que esta le contestó con una sonrisa más que falsa, ya que no tenía ganas de nada.*No me puedo creer que a Natsume se le haya olvidado algo tan importante, como es…¡Jum! Ya sé qué hacer, esto me lo dijo Hotaru una vez….

_Flashback_

_-¡Hotaruuu~~~-gritó deprimida la castaña, saltando a los brazos de su amiga. Quien, ésta al verla solo se apartó y dejó que la oji-miel se comiera una pared._

_-Mooouuu~~~-Siguió con ese tono la joven, sobándose el chichón en su cabecita-Que mala eres Hotaru…-dijo poniendo una carita de pena con los ojos lagrimosos._

_-Ya calla y dime, que el tiempo es oro…-comentó pensando en las fotos que se estaría perdiendo en hacer… $.$_

_-E-es que Hotaru-comenzó-No sé qué pasa, pero Kay me está evadiendo…-contestó deprimida._

_-¿Por? ¿Qué le hiciste baka?-Preguntó incrédula la oji-violeta. Ya que si ella no recordaba mal ,Kay le había confesado que amaba a la castaña, y que ahora le estuviera haciendo el vacío…Pues le sonaba extraño._

_-Bueno, pues no sé, se comportó así desde que llegó el chico nuevo-dijo pensativa-No lo entiendo…_

_-¿Quién? ¿Ese tal Robert?-Cuestionó la azabache a su amiga, con una cara de desgana total…Pero que en verdad estaba un poco confusa y curiosa._

_-Sí, desde que llegó y le comencé a hablar porque quería ser su amiga, Kay me evita-comentó tristemente._

_-*Ummm…Tal vez esté celoso, sí seguro y es eso* Pues haz tú lo mismo con él-contestó simplemente._

_-¿Cómo?¿Qué lo evada?-Preguntó incrédula la joven._

_-Sí, exactamente. No vayas detrás de él, y ya verás que en menos de lo que canta un gallo ya te está volviendo a hablar…-Explicó su amiga._

_-Bien Hotaru eso haré-dijo decidida alzando un puño-¡Arigato!-dijo para luego ir y comenzar con lo que le comentó la oji-violeta._

_Después de dos días del plan de Hotaru y que Mikan no fuera detrás de Kay a preguntar qué le pasaba; éste fue con Mikan a rogarle que le perdonara por no haberle hecho caso, y diciéndole que por favor le perdonara…ésta solamente le dedicó una de sus tan radiantes sonrisas y lo perdonó pensando:*Hotaru tiene razón, no hacerle caso funcionó muy bien, quizás esto me sirva más veces…*_

_Fin flashback_

-*Pues ya está, eso haré de nuevo, pero ésta vez con Natsume, hehehe-pensó con una risilla*.

Después de una cena un poco más calmada que antes(por no decir silenciosa, ya que los jóvenes ni hablaban),decidieron que ya era hora de partir a sus respectivas casas…Con unos adultos muy alegres por el reencuentro y con un joven un poco molesto, otro confundido y molesto y una joven un poco molesta y haciendo el "_vacío_".

_**~~~~Al siguiente día~~~~**_

En una casa, dónde había una mujer con el pelo negro y ojos rojos preparando el desayuno…

-¡Natsume baja ya o te quedas sin desayunar!-Gritó hacia las escaleras aquella mujer.

-Ya voy…No grites…-dijo dormidamente un azabache con los mismos ojos que la chica-¿Para qué tanta prisa?-cuestionó él molesto.

-Pues porque hoy empiezas en serio el instituto y no quiero que llegues tarde-contestó con una sonrisa-Además de que creo que Mikan va a tu clase, ¿no?-interrogó con una mirada picaron, que sólo hizo que el chico girara la cabeza avergonzado-Ya veo…-y se le escapó una risilla burlona-Pues te decía eso, porque viendo al chico de ayer, se te complican las cosas con Mikan-Explicó Kaoru.

-Tsk-comentó el azabache-No sé por qué dices esas cosas…

-Hijo, las digo porque tú viniste aquí a recuperar el corazón de Mikan y ahora…¡Te comportas de una manera muy infantil con ella!-Chilló molesta.

-Mira, _madre_-dijo enfatizando la frase en esa palabra-Ya sé que muchos le acechan, créeme que lo sé-dijo apretando los puños-Pero no pienso dejar que se queden con algo que es mío por derecho…-comentó con una mirada decidida hacia su progenitora.

-¡Así se habla _Natsy_!-Gritó abrazando a su hijo.

-Sí, sí lo que digas-dijo saliendo del abrazo-Lo único que te vuelvo a preguntar…¿Por qué insistes en esa rapidez?-Cuestionó.

-Pues porque ,¿querrás sentarte al lado de ella, cierto?-Preguntó divertida.

-Yo ya hago eso-contestó un pelín sonrojado-El primer día de clases me situé al lado de ella.

-Bueno, pues entonces nada-dijo suspirando-Sólo espero que las cosas salgan bien…

-Ya verás como sí-dijo no muy seguro del todo. Y por qué no muy seguro, se preguntarán, porque en su cabecita un nombre venía rondando…*Micke, en serio, cuando lo vea le dejaré muy clarito que Mikan me pertenece***(Y volvemos con el Natsume perrito…Jajajajaja/**_**Tsk, tú calla fea/**_**Ugh, fea… ¡Mikan ven ahora! +Gritó como loca+/****¿Hi, Pinku-chan? +preguntó inocentemente+/****Desde ahora he cambiado tu guión, y en vez de salir con Natsume, estarás con Kay o con Micke, ¿ok?+mintió, esperando una reacción en el azabache+ /****¿Eh? +preguntó cohibida totalmente pálida+ *Nooo… a mí me gusta Natsume, incluso en la realidad, fuera de la historia… No quiero besar a otros…jooo…*/**_**¡¿Pero qué dices?! +Preguntó encolerizado+ ¡No quiero eso!**_**/¿No? Pues entonces…¡discúlpate!/**_**Ni loco +cruzándose de brazos+/**_**Natsume por favor…No quiero besar a otros chicos +dijo con carita de cachorrito, cogiéndole de la manga de la camisa+/**_**Tsk +Desviando la mirada y sonrojándose un poco, pero algo en su cabeza hizo "click"+ *Besar…Otros chicos…Los mato primero…Aunque sea una historia, me gusta Mikan en la realidad, así que… Joder…* Perdón +susurró bajito+/**_**Me vale +elevando los hombros+ Ay el amor~~ +susurró cantarina, haciendo que los dos se pusieran rojos y volvieran al escenario…+)**

_**~~~~Al mismo tiempo~~~~**_

En una casa cercana a la del azabache una castaña dormía plácidamente en su habitación, pero…

-¡Mikan, levántate ya!-Gritó, una mujer subiendo por las escaleras hasta el cuarto de la nombrada.

-Mmm…-dijo ésta-5 minutos más mamá…-susurró adormilada.

-No hija, que te tengo una sorpresa-comentó Yuka quitándole las sábanas a su hija-Y creo que te gustará~-dijo cantarina.

-¿En serio, qué es?-Preguntó levantándose de la cama feliz.

-Pues eees…-dijo haciendo una pausa, para darle vidilla al momento.

-¿Eees..?-indagó Mikan.

-Bueno, primero vístete y baja, entonces te lo diré-dijo, dándose media vuelta, dejando a su hija con la quijada hasta el suelo…

-Moo, mamá…¡Qué cruel!- dijo haciendo pucheros y tirándose al suelo dando vueltas. Algo bastante gracioso, cabe decir…

Rápidamente, Mikan hizo lo que su madre le dijo. Se vistió con una falda color crema hasta el muslo, una camisa de manga corta amarilla pegada al cuerpo con un escote en V, unas manoletinas(bailarinas…Como digáis vosotros jejeje) amarillas y el colgante de Natsume. Hoy hacía un día bastante bueno, incluso hacía un poco de calor, así que decidió hacerse una coleta alta dejando su flequillo de frente y con dos mechones ondulados a los lados de las caras…Bajó rápidamente las escaleras, para encontrarse con su madre sirviendo el desayuno en la mesa.

-Mamá, ya está, ahora cuéntame la sorpresa que me tienes…-dijo con una sonrisa y deseosa de saber.

-Pues…¿recuerdas que en la cena de ayer, Kay nos dijo que su hermano vendría del pueblo?-Preguntó, obteniendo un "sí" como respuesta-Bien, pues, primero de todo quiero que las cosas se aclaren.

-¿Aclaren?-preguntó confundida la de mirada avellana.

-Sí, a ver Mikan, ¿tú amas a Natsume?-Cuestionó con una mirada penetrante.

-S-s-s-s-sí-dijo al fin-P-pero mamá, no le digas a nadie, ¿si?-preguntó muy roja.

-Vale, ya me has aclarado las dudas, jejeje-rió un poco-Pues bien, la sorpresa es que el sábado vamos a ir a unos balnearios que han abierto nuevos y bueno…También vendrá la familia Hyuuga-Explicó sonriente-Además, creo que Natsume invitará a un amigo, así que si quieres, bueno, pues puedes invitar a una amiga-terminó al final sonriente.

-¿Si? ¡Genial! Gracias mamá, se lo diré a Hotaru a ver si puede venir, ¡Yey!-gritó alzando el puño con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien cariño, ahora, sobre lo de Micke, umm…Puede que aparezca hoy en el instituto y bueno…Creo que a Natsume le gustas…es decir, ya sé que quieres mucho a Micke y eso…pero…bueno, hay cosas que a Natsume le pueden molestar, ¿me entiendes?-interrogó.

-Ummm…-pensó para luego sonreír, haciendo que su madre sonriera también-Noop!-dijo alzando la mano. Su madre calló de espaldas ante esto ;con una gotita en la cabeza se levantó del suelo.

-Mira, cariño, te lo voy a explicar, ¿okey?

-Ajá, dime mamá-dijo sonriente.

-Pues mira, imagínate que hay una chica que está abrazando a Natsume…

-Pero mamá…

-Tú solo imagínatelo Mikan-dijo y espero su reacción…

Mikan frunció el ceño y….-No me gusta esa nena, ¿quién es mamá?-dijo un poco molesta.

-No es nadie cariño, solo era una forma de que lo vieras del lado opuesto-explicó-Entonces ,¿ahora entiendes?

-Sí, es decir…emm…umm…etto…¡Ay qué difícil!-dijo levantándose de la silla.

-Ugh-dijo Yuka golpeándose la frente con la palma de la mano-Mira Mikan, lo único que te quiero decir con esto, es que si abrazas a Micke y esas cosas, la reacción que has tenido tú ahora ,la podría tener Natsume, y eso…¿no está bien verdad?-Explicó detalladamente, muy despacito**(En serio Mikan…ufff/****B-bueno, e-es que, umm…era complicado +apenada mirando al suelo+****/Ajá, Mikan, bueno que se le va a hacer…/**_**Ay…polka, polka +suspirando+ Esperemos que tu idiotez no sea contagiosa +sonriendo+**_**/****¡BAKA! +dirigiéndose al escenario, murmurando maldiciones hacia cierto azabache+****/Natsume, si te gusta…¿por qué le haces eso?/**_**Tsk, calla +sonrojado yendo tras la castaña+**_**)**

-¡Ya entiendo! Lo que me quieres decir es que Natsume se puede poner celoso como yo, ¿ne?-Dijo feliz de haber entendido la explicación.

-Así que estabas celosa ¿eee?-cuestionó, haciendo sonrojar a Mikan.

-¿Y qué?, me gusta y me pongo celosa, no es nada del otro mundo-dijo empezando a desayunar sonrojada-Por cierto mamá, no haré muchas cosas hoy que molesten a _Natsy_-dijo sonriendo "_dulcemente_".

-V-vale Mikan-dijo cohibida.*Buah, de verdad que Mikan ha madurado-dijo viendo a su hija, la cual ahora estaba dibujando con la mermelada una carita sonriente en el pan-B-bueno, en cierto modo sí, jejejeje-pensó con una gotita en la nuca*

Después de desayunar y despedirse de su madre, salió hacia el instituto, pero hoy no correría, ya que se había levantado(le habían levantado, mejor dicho, jejeje) más pronto de lo normal, así que hoy no tendría que ir con prisas…

-Polka-susurraron en su oído, lo que hizo que la castaña pegara un brinco y se estremeciera de arriba abajo.

-Q-q-q-qué…n-n-no –balbuceó nerviosa mientras se giraba hacia quien había sido el que la llamó así…**(¿Hace falta decir quién fue XD? )**

-Tch, Natsume, deja de llamarme así-dijo inflando los cachetes sonrojada, pero con un deje de molestia; ya que se acordaba perfectamente de lo que sucedió ayer.

-¿Y si no quiero?-cuestionó alzando una ceja y con una sonrisa, que , dios…, qué sonrisa, dejaría a muchas sin aliento. Pero no, a Mikan no, al menos mientras estaba enfadada.

-Apártate, que llego tarde-dijo esquivándole, dejando al chico sorprendido por su acción.

-¡Ey Mikan! ¿Tanto te molestó que te llamara por ese nombre?-preguntó.

-No, pero no se me olvidan algunas cosas Hyuuga-contestó fríamente**(Ummm…¿Mikan? ¿fríamente? U.U )**

-¿Hyuuga?-pensó en voz alta-¿Desde cuando me llamas así?-Preguntó molesto.

-Desde que quiero, sólo llamo por el nombre a mis amigos-contestó de igual manera empezando a caminar.

*Vale, ya me está hartando, pero creo que sé una manera de que deje de comportarse tan despectivamente hacia mí-pensó con una sonrisa torcida-Además qué es eso de: "Sólo llamo por el nombre a mis amigos". Tsk, yo también soy su amigo, incluso algo más, tss…*

Natsume, rápidamente fue hacia la castaña, le dio una vuelta hasta abrazarla contra su pecho. Al ver que ella no ponía mucha resistencia formó una sonrisa en sus labios, para luego subirle el mentón y darle un corto beso; ya que ,aunque quería hacerlo más largo, no sabía si se iba a molestar con él.

-N-Natsume-dijo mirándole sonrojada.

-Hmp-contestó el de igual manera, dándole a entender que le escuchaba.

-Te quiero-dijo acercándose a sus labios de nuevo con una sonrisa.

-Yo no-dijo haciendo parar en seco a la oji-miel. Se podía ver en su expresión: Tristeza, confusión y…¿molestia?

-¿Entonces para que me besas?-preguntó dolida.

-No me has dejado acabar, baka-dijo acercándola hasta sentir su aliento en los labios-Lo que te quería decir, es que yo no te quiero-volvió a contestar, viendo a Mikan confundida y molesta-Si no que te amo-dijo con una sonrisa acercándose a ella para besarla.

En ese beso se demostraban el amor que una vez tuvieron de pequeños y del que todavía se procesan .Con todos sus sentimientos mezclados, como…umm…una "_ensalada de amor_".

Al separarse, los dos estaban muy sonrojados ,pero tenían una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Se cogieron de la mano y comenzaron a caminar hacia el instituto. Al llegar a la gran puerta de hierro que separaba el centro de la calle, Natsume paró, haciendo a Mikan que parara.

-¿Um? ¿Natsume, qué pasa?-Preguntó confundida.

-Te voy a decir esto una vez y ya, ¿entendido?-dijo un poco sonrojado-P-pues, l-lo que quería d-decirte e-es que…-*Uff…qué difícil*-Mikan, ¿quieres ser mi novia?-preguntó sonrojado, nervioso y mirándola a los ojos.

La castaña enseguida se puso de igual forma que él, también mirándole fijamente a los ojos; para luego esbozar una gran sonrisa y contestar…-Claro que sí _Natsy_, hehehe -rió un poco sonrojada.

-Oe, no me llames Natsy, _polka_, je-dijo burlón el azabache.

-¡MIKAN!-Gritaron desde lejos, cargándose el momento romántico.

Se pudo apreciar las figuras de cuatro personas…La primera que se vislumbró(ya que venía corriendo hacia ellos y gritando), fue la de un chico castaño *Oh es Kay-pensó Mikan* *Vaya, si es el estúpido-pensó Natsume molesto- Siempre estropea los momentos, tsk*. La segunda figura que se pudo observar, era también masculina, y venía sonriente, acompañado de otra figura, pero ésta era femenina y venía con una cara un tanto inexpresiva.

-Hotaru~~~-dijo la oji-miel antes de tirarse a los brazos de su amiga, que milagrosamente no le disparó un baka-gum, sino que se limitó a apartarse. La castaña cerró sus ojos, esperando el impacto de la caída.*El duro y frío suelo -pensó Mikan* Pero nunca sintió algo así, al revés. Había notado algo cálido y eran como unos brazos que la cogían por la cintura y….*E-espera….¡¿BRAZOS?!-pensó asustada, creyendo que era un fantasma-Pero los fantasmas no son cálidos, ¿no?-pensó de nuevo alzando la mirada para ver qué era lo que la había sujetado, y vaya sorpresa que tuvo…*

-¿Micke?-dijo ida-¿En serio eres tú Micke?-preguntó soltándose del abrazo que éste le había dado para que no cayera, y le sonrió como muchas veces hacía. No podía darle tantas muestras de cariño, todavía se acordaba de lo que su madre le dijo por la mañana; y siceramente, cuando pensó en la supuesta nena que "estaba" con Natsume, le hirvió la sangre y su corazón se comprimió, y ella no quería que su azabache pasara por lo mismo…**(Si ella supiera que Natsume siempre está celoso…Jajaja/**_**¿Y eso por quién es, ee? Te recuerdo que tú eres la que escribe el guión y por eso yo me pongo celoso**_**/Oh por favor Natsume, dejémonos de tonterías +mirándolo fijamente+ Tú, cuando no estás en el escenario te pones celoso; incluso cuando estás en él no creo que tus celos hacia Mikan sean fingidos…¿O me equivoco? +interrogó alzando una ceja ,divertida de la situación+/**_**+Prendió fuego al altavoz que llevaba en la mano Pinku-chan, ésta al verlo se espantó y lo tiró al suelo para luego echarle agua+ Y cómo vuelvas a molestar con e-esas est-tupideces…La próxima vez serás tú +sonrojado, molesto y satisfecho, volviendo al escenario+**_**/*Glup…Estoy acabada… ¡No espera! Tengo a Mikan de mi lado, Muajaja, seré invencible…O eso espero* O.o)**

-Sí Mikan soy yo, ¿Qué acaso puede haber alguien igual de guapo?-cuestionó arrogantemente. El chico era alto, con un buen porte, de ojos igual que su hermano: Verdes. Pero tenía el cabello rubio, como Ruka. Era muy atractivo y podía conquistar a varias chicas, pero por ahora él creía que le gustaba Mickan. Aunque no sabía por qué, pero cuando estaba al lado de su amiga**(Oséase Hotaru XD )**,se sentía extraño, sentía un cosquilleo y se ponía nervioso. No lo lograba comprender…

A todos se les puso una gran gota detrás de la nuca y no se cayeron de espaldas de milagro. Aunque había una persona con mirada carmesí, que no le gustó cómo era él, y no porque no haya tratado con gente así, nooo, qué vaaa. Sino que ese era Micke, el bastardo(según él) ,que le pidió a su _polka_ salir juntos…

-Será mejor que entremos ya-dijo Hotaru inexpresivamente, empezando a caminar hacia entrar en el instituto.

Automáticamente los demás la siguieron. Mikan se posicionó a un lado de ella, hablando animadamente. Mientras que los cuatros chicos iban detrás de ellas. Ruka y Natsume "charlaban",aunque sería mejor decir que el rubio hablaba sólo, porque su amigo solamente veía de forma iracunda al baboso de Micke, quién observaba cómo la castaña inconscientemente movía las caderas provocando.**(Ay Mikan, cómo provocas jajaja/****Y-yo no lo h-hacía por eso +sonrojada como un tomate+****/Ya, ya era broma :-D Después de todo la que escribe el guión soy yo así que…A apechugar ¿qué no? +sonriendo hacia la castaña+/****B-bueno… +contestó sonrojada mirando a su compañero, que miraba a Micke con asco y enfado+****/**_***No me gusta ese tipejo, tsk. Maldita guionista* +dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a Pinku-chan+**_**/Buuh +dijo con aparente miedo+ Noto una mirada escalofriante…Voy a ser golpeada hasta la muerte T.T +llorando cascadas de lágrimas descontroladas en el pecho de Mikan+/****Ya, ya tranquila +acariciándole la cabeza y apretándola aún más para darle protección+****/**_**Tsk, maldita suertuda +susurró sonrojado mirando hacia las chicas+**_**) **Lo que no sabían es que Micke no la miraba a ella, sino a Hotaru… O.o

-¿Sabes Mikan?-cuestionó Micke.

-¿El qué sé?-preguntó mirándolo.

-Bueno, ya sabes que me tienen que asignar una clase, ¿no?-interrogó.

-Sí, claro, es lo normal, ¿no?-comentó confundida.

-Bueno, lo que te quiero decir, es que a hable con el director y me dijo que estaba en el grupo "A"-explicó el chico-¿Sabes dónde queda su clase?-interrogó.**(Una explicación: Micke tiene los mismos años que por ejemplo, Natsume, es decir, 16 tacos, jajaja, y está en el mismo curso que ellos, ok?¿ :-) Y ahora…volviendo al escenario…)**

La castaña al saber qué grupo era al que iba su amigo, gritó de alegría y dio brinquitos como una niña de 4 añitos.**(Kawaii! *w*, )**

-¿Mikan, estás bien?-cuestionó el rubio con una gotita estilo anime saliendo de su nuca.

-Oh claro-respondió parando de dar saltitos y con una sonrisa-Estás en la misma clase que todos nosotros-explicó muy sonriente.

Micke se tomó el tiempo para examinar a sus "nuevos compañeros" minuciosamente. Primero pasó por los chicos, la verdad es que eran bastante guapos pero no eran rivalidad para él**(Aclaremos, que esto sólo lo pensaba el susodicho…cof cof…)**. Y después pasó la vista por las chicas. Primero Mikan, sí era cierto, el verano le había sentado muy bien, ahora estaba preciosa y todo eso, pero ahora quería pasar a ver a una azabache. Ésta dejó a un lado un libro que se había sacado de la manga, titulado: "Cómo obtener el mayor beneficio en el chantaje" Volumen 2. Y por un instante se vieron a los ojos, a la oji-violeta no le interesó mucho, lo que pasa es que ella era una persona que si le miraban fijamente, pues aguantaba la mirada hasta que la otra persona la retirara avergonzada. Pero ésta vez no pasó así, y ella se sonrojó por el simple hecho de que Micke tenía una mirada que según pensó ella: "Te desviste con la mirada, maldito baka pervertido". Así que avergonzada desvió la mirada hasta la puerta con un notorio sonrojo. Micke, por su lado, estaba un poco sonrojado y con una sonrisa en su rostro. Para todos los demás, que no pasó desapercibida esta acción, se quedaron sorprendidos de que Hotaru se hubiera sonrojado de esa manera; tanto para darse cuenta incluso Mikan de lo que estaba pasando allí. Pero uno de ellos no solamente estaba sorprendido, o no, por supuesto que no…Ruka estaba que echaba humo literalmente por las orejas. Juraba que si ahora le echaban agua en la cabeza, se evaporaría como quién no quiere la cosa…

-Entremos ya-dijo Ruka molesto, apartando la mirada descaradamente de Hotaru, quién le había mirado por su tono de voz sorprendida.

Los demás no dieron respuesta, sólo miraron MUY sorprendidos por donde se iba su amigo y se dirigieron a donde él, hacia su aula…

…**Continuará…**

**Bueno lectores/as, otro capítulo más! Jejeje Vale, vale, ya sé que me tardé, pero es que tuve un follón con los libros del curso nuevo qué…puff casi me muero jajajaja**

**A otra cosa :-D Espero poder subir los capítulos lo más rápido que pueda, aunque, aviso, tardará (creo) porque empezaré el insti **

**Bueno, después de esto….Jajajaja Espero que les gustase, y les digo…¿reviews?¿sugerencias?¿tomates? Jajajaja Umm no sé, ya verán :-D… Me gustaría pedirles, que si les gustan los comentarios que hacen los personajes en negrita(incluyéndome a mí) me lo digan(también si quieren que incluya a algunos personajes más) y si no es así, también me lo comenten para omitirlos :-D Lo estoy haciendo como que es un escenario y ellos trabajan para mí(cosa de la que absolutamente todos sabemos que no es verdad, jajaja), así que agradecería sus comentarios y demás…**

**Y lo siento por alargarme mucho, pero…Quería agradecer muchísimo a las personas que desde el momento 0 han estado apoyándome con este fic y a las personas que me apoyan aunque se incorporen recientemente. Sois mi seguridad ,fuerza y confianza para seguir escribiendo así que…MUCHAS GRACIAS! n.n**

**Sin más que decir, me despido…**

**BYE BYE! :-p**


End file.
